Decepción
by Hazuki Jung
Summary: Aunque hayan pasado muchos años y parezca que las viejas heridas han sanado a veces es sólo superficial, porque en el fondo, ahí donde las cosas importantes se arrinconan en el corazón la llaga sigue abierta esperando que llegue el momento adecuado para dejar escapar la tristeza y poder curarse realmente. En el fondo ella sabe que para terminarlo todo primero hay que enfrentarlo.
1. Un paso atrás

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Sailor Moon me pertenecen, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, sólo la historia desarrollada a continuación es © derecho reservado de esta "autora" con poco que hacer, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, única y exclusivamente por el placer de escribir.**

**Por: Hazuki Jung**

**Universo alterno**

* * *

Decepción

Capítulo I: Un paso atrás

* * *

—_Yo te quiero —decía el chico. _

—_Pero… —intentaba responder la joven frente a él. _

Lentamente la distancia que había entre sus labios desapareció

La rubia abrió los ojos muy agitada, ese sueño era el mismo de siempre… el mismo desde hacía cinco años, no entendía el por qué, ¿Por qué? aun no podía olvidarlo; se llevoó las manos al pecho —Algo… algo no está bien —decía aun en la obscuridad de su habitación.

Y es que llevaba ya un tiempo con aquel sentimiento extraño que no la dejaba en paz, se cobijo de nuevo intentando conciliar el sueño y después de una hora por fin se quedo dormida.

—Minako, Minako —la rubia sentía como era movida pero se negaba a despertar, el chico suspiró. —Minako se hace tarde y el desayuno se enfría.

Sorpresivamente le fueron arrebatadas las cobijas y el sol de la mañana que entraba por la ventana le dio directo en el rostro.

—Ya voy —respondió mientras se levantaba.

—Por fin —exclamó el chico de larga cabellera mientras salía de la habitación.

Minutos después una bella pero muy seria rubia se dirigía a la mesa —buenos días Artemis.

—Buenos días, pensé que no despertarías nunca

—Lo siento no volverá a pasar —respondió.

—Tranquila no hay problema.

—No lo digo por ti, sino por mí —y es que realmente detestaba que aquellas actitudes de su pasado regresaran.

—Yo te conozco mejor que nadie y sabes que no debes molestarte, a todos nos pasa.

—Tienes razón tú eres el único que realmente me conoce —una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, sonrisa que verdaderamente aquel chico apreciaba ya que era el único en poder verla

—Bueno, nos vemos en la noche Artemis —y dicho eso tomó su bolso para salir del departamento, el chico se acercó a la barra del desayunador y comenzó a beber su café mientras admiraba la hermosa mañana, sonrió un poco y no pudo evitar recordar cómo es que había conocido a aquella chica.

**~flash back~**

—Lo siento —decía un joven muy apresurado que trataba de levantar unos libros de la chica con la que había tropezado— toma y enserio lo lamento iba distraído —volvió a decir pero de nueva cuenta no hubo respuesta así que levantó el rostro para encontrarse con unos muy molestos ojos azules; se sorprendió, pues a pesar de la belleza de aquella chica parecía no tener sentimientos, la rubia tomó sus libros para después dar media vuelta y alejarse.

**~fin flash back~**

Dio otro sorbo a su bebida para luego seguir hundido en sus recuerdos, recuerdos que atesoraba en silencio y muy dentro de su corazón.

**~flash back~**

Las nubes grises cubrían completamente el cielo, la lluvia no paraba de caer, él corría por el parque intentando no mojarse cosa que era imposible, pero al intentar escapar algo llamó su atención, en una banca se encontraba sentada la misma chica con la que había tropezado días atrás, la lluvia caía sobre ella fundiéndose con las lágrimas que claramente podían distinguirse, trató de ignorarla pero después de escuchar su llanto no pudo hacerlo así que decidió sentarse a su lado.

**~fin flash back~**

Una risilla nerviosa cruzo por su rostro pues sabía que la noticia que tenía que darle a su amiga no sería muy agradable, pero también sabía que no podría negarse.

El aire en el ambiente era frio debido al invierno y esa era la razón por la cual la rubia parecía gelatina, pero a pesar de eso y de que sus pies estaban un poco congelados caminaba muy deprisa, finalmente después de un rato entró a un establecimiento que despedía un delicioso aroma a chocolate y frambuesas, se dirigió directamente al mostrador

—¡Hola Andrew! ¿los demás ya llegaron?

—No, aún no.

—Genial, podrías darme algo caliente, muero de frio.

—Claro —el rubio le sirvió una taza de chocolate, cosa que Serena agradeció.

—¿Lita tampoco está? —volvió a preguntar.

—No parece que terminando las clases tenía una cita— respondió Andrew.

—No cabe duda de que tu hermana es muy popular entre los chicos.

—Sí, eso parece.

El ruido de la puerta interrumpió la conversación de los chicos quienes comenzaron a reír al ver a la persona que acababa de entrar dirigiéndose hasta ellos

—¿Cómo está la futura señora Kou? —preguntó burlonamente el chico tras la barra.

—Basta, que no estoy como para escuchar comentarios desagradables —refutó la pelinegra con fastidio; ante la actitud de su amiga Serena se desconcertó un poco, pues lo último que ella había escuchado era que la relación del menor de los Kou y Rei iba excelente y hasta habían tomado la decisión de vivir juntos

—¿Qué pasa, estas bien? —cuestionó Serena con preocupación.

—Pues… no te preocupes, es sólo que hoy ha sido un mal día.

—¿Un mal día? ¿Algo va mal con Yaten?

Ante el comentario la pelinegra suspiró con resignación— Serena, todo va mal con Yaten —respondió con melancolía.

Serena y Andrew escuchaban atentamente lo que su amiga les contaba pues les parecía increíble ya que Rei y Yaten eran apasionados en cuanto a su relación se refería, además que tuvieron que esforzarse mucho para que fueran aceptados después de todo la manera la en la que había comenzado no había sido la mejor

—Calma ya verás como en unos días todo regresa a la normalidad —comentaba un optimista Andrew tratando de darle ánimos.

—Eso mismo pensaba yo —respondió la chica

Antes de que pudieran proseguir con la plática Haruka y Michiru ya estaban entrando en el lugar y ante esto prefirieron no continuar —Hola —saludó una muy animada Michiru seguida por un Haruka algo cansado.

—Parece que alguien no durmió bien —canturreó Serena en modo de burla.

—Como voy a dormir bien, cuando llego de trabajar a las seis de la mañana y Michiru me arrastras hasta aquí —contestó resignado.

—Sólo es por hoy Haruka no exageres —dijo Michiru mientras giraba el rostro para encontrarse con Rei, quien parecía un poco incomoda ante la situación —¿cómo estas Rei? —preguntó.

—Bien gracias ¿y tú? —regresé la pregunta con una sonrisa.

—Bien —y dicho aquello la chica del cabello aguamarina volteo rápidamente el rostro hacia donde se encontraba Andrew.

La pelinegra se quedo en silencio, pues la verdad era que su amistad con Michiru había sufrido un gran cambio a raíz de su relación con Yaten, ya que ella era quien más molesta había estado cuando ambos anunciaron que estaban saliendo. Poco a poco los demás fueron llegando al lugar, puesto que la hora concertada estaba cerca

—Bueno chicos entonces si irán ¿verdad? —los cuestionó Michiru.

—Claro que iremos, quien se perdería un evento como ese —respondió Amy.

—Además ustedes tendrán una participación muy importante ¿no? —comentó Seiya.

—¿De qué hablan? —preguntó intriga Serena quien realmente no tenía idea de lo que conversaban.

—Bombón deberás que tu no cambias —respondió Seiya resignado

—Verás Serena, lo que pasa es que Haruka y Michiru participaran en un gran evento cultural —le respondió Amy

—Sí, es un concierto que se realiza cada año, pero siempre en un país diferente y este año se presentara aquí en Japón —agregó Taiki.

—ah, lo entiendo de Michiru pero… ¿y Haruka? —preguntó nuevamente.

—Lo que pasa es que cada año se presenta un evento especial y este año se presentara una fusión de música clásica y ritmos electrónicos y como Haruka es uno de los mejores Dj's de este país fue invitado a participar —respondió Michiru.

—Así que espero verlos a todos ahí —sentenció Haruka quien miraba amenazadoramente al platinado frente a él.

—Ya entendí Haruka, esta vez sí iré te lo prometo —respondió el chico.

Era de noche cuando la rubia llegó a su departamento, como siempre todo estaba a obscuras ya que regularmente Artemis no estaba en casa a esa hora, por lo que se dispuso a preparar la cena, sonrió, pues la verdad siempre que había intentado cocinar algo salía mal, pero ahora todo era diferente, ahora cada vez cocinaba mejor; era el resultado de vivir prácticamente sola por tanto tiempo y de aceptar que Lita ya no cocinaría para ella sus exquisitos platillos por lo que siempre buscó imitar su sabor y es que realmente la extrañaba y no sólo a ella y a su comida; extrañaba a todas las personas que había dejado atrás, tanto que a veces tenia deseos de regresar pero al recordar que seguramente se encontraría con ellos detenía sus impulsos, pues no quería volver a ver una escena como la de años atrás… dejó escapar un suspiro mientras llevaba la lasagna a la mesa encontrándose con Artemis quien acababa de llegar, el chico sonrió de una manera extraña.

—Minako hay algo que tengo que decirte —encaró directamente a la rubia la cual estaba totalmente intrigada ante aquel comportamiento, realmente conocía al chico y sabía que tenía que ser algo muy importante o muy malo para verlo tan nervioso como lo estaba en ese momento.

—claro —fue lo único que respondió mientras ambos se dirigían a la mesa acompañados de un gran silencio.

Artemis sabía que sería difícil para ella, pero tenía que decírselo, porque quería que estuviera preparada —¿Minako… sabes donde será el evento al que asistiremos en un par de semanas?

—No —respondió simple.

—Será en Japón, específicamente en Tokio —dijo el chico atento a la reacción de su amiga

—¿Qué? —aquello más que una pregunta fue un grito, mientras que en sus ojos mostraban una mezcla de diferentes emociones —no, eso no es cierto —dijo la chica casi desesperada, porque sabía que no podía cancelar.

—Sí, es cierto y te lo digo no por que quiera verte de esta manera, si no por que necesitas estar tranquila.

—Pero… pero sabes lo que eso significa, sabes que los encontraré y… y —la rubia no terminó de hablar a causa de un nudo que se apoderó de su garganta acompañado de lágrimas que no podía contener, sin dudarlo el chico se acercá para abrazarla, porque se imaginaba lo que estaba sintiendo, porque conocía su historia.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, tal vez es hora de enfrentar el pasado —le susurró Artemis.

—No quiero, no puedo —contesto con la voz entrecortada— aún no estoy lista, aún duele.

—Dejaráde doler cuando lo hayas enfrentado.

—Yaten, tenemos que hablar —exigió la pelinegra.

—Por favor Rei dejemos esto para mañana quieres, estoy muy cansado —respondió el chico mientras se quitaba la ropa para entrar en la cama.

—¿Para mañana?, siempre dices lo mismo… nunca tienes tiempo para mi, siempre estas cansado o tienes algo que hacer y ya me estoy hartando de esto —reclamó la pelinegra.

—¡Basta!, no quiero pelear, hablaremos mañana ok —volvió a pedir el platinado.

—No Yaten hablaremos ahora —el tono que había utilizado había sido más alto y empezaba a exasperar al chico.

—Rei, mañana tengo que trabajar podríamos por favor dejar esta discusión para después —pidió con toda la paciencia del mundo esperando que su novia entendiera, sin embargo fue exactamente lo contrario.

—Lo ves, no puedes darme ni quince minutos de tu tiempo —refunfuñó la chica.

Yaten ahora si estaba enfadado, los reclamos cotidianos de la chica lo sacaban de quicio y aunque trataba de tenerle paciencia la mayor parte del tiempo lograba exasperarlo como lo acababa de hacer —¿Sabes qué?, dormiré en el sillón —sentenció tomando una almohada y un cobertor para después salir de la habitación dejando a una muy molesta Rei que se quedó nuevamente con el sentimiento que siempre la asaltaba después de una discusión con Yaten… culpabilidad, por otro lado el platinado estaba comenzando a cansarse de la situación, de tener que escuchar los mismo reproches día tras día.

—Maldición, ¿porque siempre se pone de esa manera?, Mina jamás me reprochó tantas cosas aún cuando era muy poco el tiempo que compartíamos y las atenciones que le tenía, ella jamás se comportó de esta manera —esto último lo dijo con un tono melancólico y pensativo.

Rei que estaba dispuesta a seguir con la discusión se dirigió a la sala donde antes de poder decir algo había escuchado todo lo que Yaten había dicho y de manera casi instantánea su actitud cambiado. —Yaten… discúlpame, es que no sé lo que pasó, tienes razón podemos hablar de esto otro día pero no quiero irme a dormir estando molestos, ¿me disculpas?

La miró un segundo —está bien vayamos a la cama —dijo con una sonrisa mientras tomaba a la pelinegra por la cintura y besaba sus labios. Aquella noche parecía ser como cualquiera pero no era así, a pesar de que estaban juntos sus mentes estaban muy alejadas.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no es lo mismo al besar sus labios y tocar su piel? —se preguntaba el chico de ojos color esmeralda mientras entre sus brazos "dormía" su actual novia, mientras ella por su parte pensaba en cómo había llegado a ese punto; después de tanta pasión que en un principio se había dado y si había valido la pena tanto sacrificio por lo que ahora tenía… y cada vez que lo pensaba llegaba a su mente la imagen de unos ojos azules rotos en lagrimas.

Los días habían pasado lentos entre los ensayos, clases y pensamientos que por más que trataba de evitar asaltaban su mente, pero ya no había marcha atrás, tal vez no quería pero tenía que enfrentar su pasado, estaba segura que no estaba lista y tal vez nunca lo estaría pero había una cosa que ya había decidido, no dejaría que aquel pasado interfiriera en lo que tanto trabajo le había costado… la música.

—No te preocupes todo saldrá bien —dijo el chico sentado junto a ella mientras tomaba su mano en señal de apoyo. —Sólo tienes que preocuparte por el concierto ¿está bien? —volvió a decir regalándole una hermosa sonrisa.

—Sí, tienes razón —contestó la rubia un poco más tranquila.

Después de esa pequeña charla ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, Artemis había caído rendido ante el sueño y ella se dedicaba a mirar por la ventanilla del avión pensando en que podía pasar si se encontraba con alguno de sus amigos, la verdad es que se sentía algo emocionada pero no sabría qué decir, lo único bueno de todo ello era que gracias a Artemis podía llegar un par de días antes del concierto así que esperaba que eso fuera suficiente para no toparse con nadie inesperado… sin embargo muchos recuerdos buenos llegaron a su mente cuando a lo lejos pudo distinguir la torre de Tokio.

Tres chicas reían a carcajadas mientras contaban cosas que de sobra ellas sabían, recuerdos de sus días de estudiantes

— Jajajajaja, es que te enfadaste tanto, jajaja —trataba de decir entra risas la castaña.

—Además fue el peor regaño que nos dieron ese año —comentaba la rubia.

—Y como no, si te pusiste a gritar a la mitad de la biblioteca, además no nos dejaron entrar por meses —respondió la chica del cabello azul.

—Pero eso no es nada en comparación con lo del globo aerostático —dijo Amy con una pequeña risilla, mientras miraba a sus amigas quienes morían de la risa.

—Todavía no puedo creer que Mina se atreviera a hacerlo, aún la recuerdo subida en la ventana del segundo piso —ahora era Lita quien no paraba de reír.

—Lo mejor de todo fue cuando Rei le rompió la falda al jalarla para que no se cayera, y la cara del profesor Fujioka cundo la vio, jajaja después de eso se sonrojaba cada vez que la veía —comentó Amy.

—Sí, qué tiempos aquellos, cuando todas estábamos juntas —respondió Serena casi en un murmuro y algo melancólica al tiempo que las otras dos chicas mostraban la misma expresión.

—Aún recuerdo el día que Mina nos lo dijo y la tristeza de sus palabras —musitó Lita.

—Todavía me pregunto en que estaba pensando Yaten, además ni siquiera le dio explicación alguna, sólo la dejó así — repuso Amy.

—La última vez que la vimos parecía tan repuesta y con la vitalidad de siempre… por eso nos propuso esa salida y después… nada, simplemente se fue… y ni siquiera le dijo a Michiru.

—¿Qué le diremos? cuando ella vuelva y sepa que los hemos aceptado, ¿qué pasaría si ella no lo olvida?, saben a veces me parece que en cualquier momento la veré cruzar la puerta y sonreír como siempre… como si nada hubiera pasado —serena había dicho aquello con mucha dificultad pues las lágrimas había comenzado a brotar de sus ojos.

—Le diremos, bienvenida amiga te hemos extrañado —respondió Lita mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de Serena en señal de apoyo. —Y también le diremos, no te preocupes aquí estamos nosotras para apoyarte en cualquier momento.

El hotel al que habían llegado era enorme y hermoso; se podía decir que uno de los mejores del país a decir verdad no se esperaban menos ya que la compañía siempre le daba lo mejor a sus miembros, además ellos eran invitados internacionales en el festival que se llevaría a cabo en la ciudad.

La rubia contempló las calles desde su habitación mientras la tarde caía, la vista era hermosa desde aquel ventanal, el matiz en el cielo daba la impresión de una pintura colorida; sonrió mientras fijaba su vista en la torre de tokio y los recuerdos de su juventud golpeaban su mente logrando que algunas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos azules, repentinamente sintió grandes deseos de recorrer aquel lugar tan conocido y a la vez intrigante, sabía que podía encontrarse con alguien desagradable pero también extrañaba su ciudad natal donde pasó la mayor parte de su vida; secó sus lágrimas y suspiró pensando en salir el día siguiente porque el vuelo la había dejado algo cansada ahora lo único quería era una ducha caliente y entrar en la cama.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó el rubio que salía del baño con una toalla en su cuello.

La chica que se mantenía sentada cerca de la ventana apartó su mirada del panorama para encontrarse con los ojos del chico, —nada, sólo contemplo el atardecer.

—¿Y por qué estas tan pensativa, algo te preocupa?

Michiru movió la cabeza de manera negativa mientras le hacia una seña a Haruka para que se tomara asiento a su lado. —No, es sólo que los días como este me recuerdan mucho a Mina —respondió mientras secaba el cabello del chico.

—Si tanto te preocupa porque no vas a buscarla, desde hace dos años sabes dónde está.

—No… si ella decidió irse sin decir nada fue porque tuvo sus razones, es hora de que madure por su cuenta, además hay cosas de las que yo no puedo protegerla, son cosas que ella debe superar sola —añadió mientras ligeramente besaba al rubio.

—Entonces ya no pongas esa cara, algún día debe regresar ¿no lo crees? Y quien sabe tal vez sea pronto —alegó Haruka mientras tomaba en sus brazos a Michiru y se dirigía a la cama. —Ahora por favor podríamos dormir, me muero de sueño —pidió mientras abrazaba y besaba a su novia, pues si algo prefería aquel chico era dormir entre los brazos de la mujer que le había robado el corazón.

Michiru apagó la luz para que Haruka pudiera descansar, la verdad es que ella no tenia sueño pero el rubio trabajaba de noche y en su día libre dormían temprano, sin embargo aún en aquella obscuridad aquel sentimiento persistía y no sabía si era algo bueno o algo malo, pero estaba segura que fuera lo que fuera pasaría pronto; meditó por un momento más y después decidió ignorar aquellos pensamientos.

Seiya se encontraba en la cocina preparando algo para cenar mientras Taiki terminaba de escribir el primer capítulo de su nueva novela

—Tai la cena esta lista —llamó con un grito a su hermano menor, minutos después Taiki entraba en el comedor frotándose el puente de la nariz pues los lentes le habían dejado marca. —Deberías descansar llevas todo el día metido en tu estudio pegado a la computadora —recomendó el pelinegro

—Mira quien lo dice, el señor "llego tarde todos los días por que la pieza que estoy restaurando es muy grande" —respondió imitando los gestos del pelinegro. —Además el editor quiere la novela lo más pronto posible —dijo el castaño mientras tomaba asiento.

—Pues debes saber que tengo que terminar la restauración de la pintura antes de que termine el mes.

—Sí ya lo sé, sólo estaba bromeando —el castaño movió una mano restándole importancia a la actitud de Seiya.

Ambos chicos cenaban tranquilamente mientras conversaban de cosas sin importancia hasta que algunos golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención; Taiki se levantó para abrir sorprendiéndose un poco al mirara a la persona frente a él —Yaten… ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Amí también me alegra verte hermano ¿puedo pasar? —preguntó el platinado.

—Claro pasa —respondió el castaño dejando el paso libre.

—Yaten ¿Qué haces aquí? —lo cuestionó de nueva cuenta Seiya.

—Vaya bienvenida.

Taiki se percató de algo raro, había algo en la expresión de Yaten que delataba su estado de ánimo, —¿todo está bien? —pero el mayor de los Kou no dio respuesta. —Yaten.

—Tuve una discusión con Rei… así que pensé que tal vez ustedes me dejarían pasar aquí la noche —respondió finalmente.

—Claro eso no tienes ni que pedirlo, ¿quieres cenar? —cuestionó Seiya.

—Por supuesto.

—Dime Yaten ¿Qué fue lo que paso esta vez? —preguntó curioso Taiki.

Los ojos verdes buscaron otra dirección, intentado no mirar a ninguno de sus hermanos. —Fue lo mismo de siempre, todos los días escucho reproches, exigencias… y ya no se qué hacer, me estoy cansando de esta situación.

—Habla con ella seguro entenderá —sugirió el pelinegro.

—Que le digo, si no entiende el hecho de que estoy con ella… la elegí a ella, ¿Qué mas tengo que decirle? —respondió algo exaltado.

—Calma Yaten seguro que todo se resuelve.

—Es que aún no termino de entender cómo es que puede vivir a la sombra de alguien que hace tanto tiempo se marchó y aunque lo deseara con todo mi corazón… —Yeten parecía algo desesperado paseándose de un lado a otro mientras se pasaba las manos por el cabello plateado, sus ojos estaban perdidos en la nada pero aún así mostraban un toque de arrepentimiento, respiró un poco tratando de tranquilizarse y finalmente decidió tomar asiento para poder calmar un sus emociones. —Aunque lo quisiera… yo… ya no podrí —cortó la frase, no podía decirlo o más bien no quería admitir que se había dejado llevar por sus instintos y había cometido un error, uno que le estaba costando muy caro; levantó la vista tratando de mostrar su mejor sonrisa —y bien ¿qué hay para cenar?

Taiki y Seiya se miraron un segundo pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada, aunque ambos sabían lo que su hermano había querido decir… prefirieron callar.

—Ramen y sushi.

—Genial suena delicioso —respondió Yaten.

**Nota de la autora: Hola a todos los que han llegado hasta aquí, antes que nada gracias , y bueno esta también es una historia del recuerdo que estaba guardada y que he decidido volver a poner en línea, ya sé, ya sé es algo trillado pero la verdad he querido dejarla así sin hacerle muchos cambios fuerte y cosas por el estilo, espero que no los desespere la trama, en sus días igual que ahora me gusta mucho, principalmente por el final (muajaja no les diré cual es) porque no es como muchas historias donde Mina es la que llora y cosas así. Espero que os agrade y bueno yo seguiré editando las demás partes.**

**Sus comentarios me alegrarán el día y me ayudarán a continuar con mis escrituras, así que todos son bien recibidos. Si quieres saber qué pasa con Yaten y Rei no olvides regresar a leer el próximo cap.**

**Hazuki.**


	2. Memorias

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Sailor Moon me pertenecen, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, sólo la historia desarrollada a continuación es © derecho reservado de esta "autora" con poco que hacer, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, única y exclusivamente por el placer de escribir.**

**Por: Hazuki Jung**

**Universo alterno**

**Nota: Para este capi la recomendación musical es "Sadame - Piano Version" del OST del anime X-1999 (Es la pieza que toca Mina en su antigua casa)  
**

* * *

Decepción

Capítulo II: Memorias

* * *

Artemis entró sigilosamente a la habitación frente a la suya; con todo el cuidado del mundo abrió la puerta que daba a la recamara y caminó con pasos silenciosos hasta la gran cama donde Mina descansaba, se posicionó a los pies de la misma y con un movimiento rápido jaló las cobijas que mantenían cubierta a la chica, después se dirigió al gran ventanal y abrió las cortinas dejando entrar la luz; la rubia se encogió un poco tratando de evitar que los rayos del sol le dieran en el rostro.

—Buenos días señorita —canturreó el chico.

—Buenos días —respondió algo adormilada.

—Te dejaré para que puedas prepararte, te espero abajo para ir a desayunar.

Mina se levantó con algo de trabajo cosa que era rara ya que desde que había llegado a Estados Unidos había cambiado sus hábitos, había dejado de ser impuntual y era más responsable… pero desde un par de semanas atrás sus viejos hábitos estaban regresando; no le tomó mucha importancia ya que estaba claro que todo se debía a su regreso a Japón.

Habían pasado 25 minutos y Artemis comenzaba a desesperarse, de una de las bolsas de su chaqueta sacó una pequeña liga color blanco y ató su larga cabellera mientras sacaba el móvil de la otra, estaba por marcar el número cuando vio a la rubia salir del ascensor; llevaba puesto un traje sastre color blanco con una blusa color mamey, botas altas del mismo color de las cueles únicamente se veía la punta asomarse debajo del pantalón; un abrigo a tres cuartos, guantes, bufanda y una boina que llevaba de lado también en color blanco y maquillaje ligero.

—Por fin —exclamó el chico mientras guardaba el móvil y se dirigía al auto que esperaba en la puerta del hotel. Después de un corto trayecto llegaron a un pequeño restaurante, un poco vacio… perfecto para ellos; ambos hicieron sus pedidos a la mesera y esperaron mientras revisaban sus respectivas actividades del día.

—¿Qué tenemos para hoy? —preguntó la rubia.

—La sala está apartada para nosotros al medio día y hasta las cinco de la tarde, después…

—¿Qué no se suponía que hoy ensayaríamos con los demás? —argumentó Mina un tanto molesta.

—Pues a última hora cancelaron —respondió Artemis.

—Se supone que somos un ensamble, no solistas —agregó la chica.

—Minako tranquilízate todos somos profesionales así que no habrá problema y bueno como te iba diciendo tenemos la sala hasta las cinco sólo para nosotros ¿quieres que ensayemos juntos o prefieres hacerlo por separado? —a rubia meditó por un instante.

—Úsala tú primero… yo tengo algo que hacer llegaré como a las tres, ¿te parece bien? —preguntó

—Está perfecto.

—Síi, se fue… se molestó —decía la pelinegra a la chica del otro lado de la línea en forma incrédula.

—Pues, no lo culpo.

—¿Lita de qué lado estas? se supone que eres mi amiga, deberías apoyarme.

—Rei… soy tu amiga y te quiero pero esta vez sobrepasaste el límite —respondió la castaña.

—Yo sólo le dije la verdad.

—La verdad… pero si le reclamaste cosas sin sentido, amiga tienes que aceptarlo últimamente tú comienzas las peleas.

—Yo no comienzo nada es él quien toma las cosas mal —se defendió la pelinegra.

—Rei tu actitud lo único que está logrando es que Yaten se moleste cada día más.

—Basta Lita no te llamé para escuchar reproches de tu parte.

—Lo único que te estoy diciendo es que si sigues con la misma actitud Yaten puede cansarse y dejarte, así que piénsalo.

—Me voy tengo cosas que hacer —respondió Rei con molestia.

—Está bien pero por favor piénsalo.

Rei colgó el teléfono, estaba enfadada y triste a la vez; pensaba en lo que estaba pasando y mientras más lo meditaba más segura estaba que su relación con Yaten estaba al borde del desastre… tenía que reconocerlo, Lita tenía razón, pero no podía evitarlo quería que cada parte de Yaten fuera suya; tenía sus besos, su fidelidad, su cuerpo lo tenía todo… pero en su interior sabía que había una parte de él que no le pertenecía… dudaba tener su corazón y sabía que ella no era la que ocupaba su mente y sentía rabia, rabia contra esa mujer que aún dominaba los pensamientos de aquel hombre, por que se había dado cuenta de que Yaten se arrepentía de la decisión que había tomado al no elegirla a ella, había visto en sus ojos verdes el dolor de su partida. Pero lo que más lamentaba era amarlo de una manera tan egoísta, porque sabía que él no era feliz a su lado pero no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir, estaba segura que él no la dejaría y se aprovechaba del corazón de Yaten… por que ella no estaba dispuesta a sufrir sola.

Mina caminó por las calles de Tokio, visitó los lugares que habían sido importantes en su adolescencia, el parque cerca del lago, la heladería, el centro de juegos y muchos otros sitios para finalmente llegar frente a una enorme casa deshabitada; sacó de su abrigo un juego de llaves y se dirigió a la puerta, lentamente y en silencio entró en el recinto y observó que todo estaba como la última vez, los muebles permanecían cubiertos con sabanas blancas aunque el polvo se había acumulado con el paso de los años.

Subió las escaleras y se dirigió a la habitación del fondo del pasillo, la que había pertenecido a sus padres, amaba ese lugar pues aunque ellos había fallecido muchos años atrás todavía conservaba el aroma de su madre, parecía que aquella casa sabía que ese aroma era la cosa más dulce para la rubia, cerró la puerta con una sonrisa y volteó a la izquierda donde se encontraba otra puerta con un gracioso letrero colgado, era su habitación… la abrió y miró la cantidad de muñecos de felpa que había dentro, eran muchos pero todos con un significado especial, ese lugar tenia recuerdos miles de recuerdos en cada rincón; de nueva cuenta sonrió y cerró la puerta, caminó hasta las escaleras y sin poderlo evitarlo encontró otra habitación, sus ojos se cristalizaron y no pudo detener las ganas de abrir la puerta de aquel lugar aunque sabía que no sería agradable mirar en el interior, giró la perilla con mucho cuidado mientras lentamente empujaba la puerta para poder entrar… exactamente igual nada había sido movido, entró y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, tocó delicadamente las sabanas de algodón egipcio en color rojo, las sabanas que Yaten había comprado especialmente para esa cama, en el cajón del tocador aín permanecía la lencería que ella había escogido con mucha dedicación, las velas, la alfombra; se dirigió al baño miró las toallas y los aceites aromáticos que Haruka le había regalado, todo en esa habitación había sido colocado con sumo cuidado; Mina limpió la solitaria lágrima que había en su mejilla y se dispusó a salir, dio una última mirada y cerró la puerta de la que hubiera sido la habitación de su noche de bodas.

Miro su reloj que marcaba la una en punto bajó rápidamente las escaleras para salir de la casa pero antes tenía que pasar a otro sitio, al salón central donde se encontraba un piano blanco instrumento que su padre amaba, le quitó la enorme sabana y se sentó en el banquillo, abrió la tapa y contempló las tecla, nunca había tocado ese piano con amor… recordó las peleas constantes que mantenía con sus padres ante su insistencia para que aprendiera música y lo renuente que ella era, lentamente sus dedos comenzaron a moverse al compas de una melodía melancólica mientas recordaba los días en que cualquier contacto con la música le era intolerable, al tiempo que sus ágiles manos recorrían el piano sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer recordando la escena de la última pelea que había sostenido con ellos.

**~flash back~**

—Minako ¿por qué no estás lista todavía?

—Papá ya te dije que no iré.

—Hija sabes que esto es importante para nosotros y te ayudara mucho en tu desarrollo musical.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?, no quiero saber nada referente a la música yo no quiero ser como ustedes.

—Mina tu padre sólo quiere lo mejor para ti.

—Pues lo mejor para mí sería que no me obligaran a tomar esas aburridas y odiosa clases.

—Tomar las clases no te hará daño será bueno, además tu prima Michiru está contigo ¿no?

—Mamá estoy harta de esto, de la maldita música, de las clases, de Michiru, de todo —y dicho aquello la rubia subió a su habitación azotando la puerta, de alguna manera necesitaba hacerse entender ante lo odiosos que se habían vuelto las cosas y los deseos abrumadores de sus padres.

El reloj marcaba las tres de la madrugada cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar, Mina se negaba a contestar pero pese a la insistencia después de veinte minutos decidió hacerlo.

—¿Es usted Minako Aino? —preguntó la seria voz del otro lado del la línea.

—Sí ¿quién habla?

—Señorita Aino… lamento informarle que sus padres acaban de fallecer en un accidente automovilístico.

**~fin del flash back~**

La música del piano cesó y la chica frente a él se quedo inmóvil unos segundos.

—Como me gustaría que estuvieran aquí, que pudieran saber que he aprendido a amar la música como ustedes lo hacían —dijo débilmente mientras cerraba la tapa del instrumento. —espero que donde quiera que estén se sientan orgullosos de mi.

Salió del salón miró atrás unos segundo y se marchó del que en algún momento fuera su hogar.

Yaten, Taiki y Seiya iban camino a la cafetería de Andrew; era algo temprano pero se vieron obligados ya que Yaten había quemado el desayuno al intentar calentarlo.

—No lo puedo creer —dijo Seiya.

—Ya dije que lo sentía ¿qué más quieres? —protestó algo molesto el platinado.

—No, es eso es que no puedo creer que quemaras el desayuno, sólo tenias que meterlo al microondas —respondió Seiya.

—Ya déjalo en paz, no ves que él es hombre de negocios no un cocinero —enfatizó Taiki mientras trataba de no reír.

—Yo pagaré el desayuno —apuntó Yaten con aire victorioso.

—Claro que lo pagaras Yaten ¿o qué? pensaste que podías quemar nuestros sagrados alimentos y salir como si nada.

Mientas Seiya y Yaten discutían, Taiki que buscaba un lugar para estacionarse divisó a lo lejos a alguien familiar, una chica rubia vestida de blanco que permanecía parada frente a la cafetería; miraba fijamente el lugar como queriendo entrar pero sin decidirse, el castaño estacionó el auto y minutos después los tres estaba por entrar al sitio, pero las pupilas violetas permanecían clavadas en la chica. _"no puede ser ¿o sí?"_ —pensaba— intentó mirar mejor su rostro pero antes de poder acercarse más la chica se alejo.

Mina había llegado al hotel cuando la noche empezaba a caer, estaba muy cansada pues había caminado todo el día y el ensayo había sido algo agotador pero con todo y eso se sentía muy bien, después de tantos años volvía a recorrer las calles de Tokio, de su ciudad, la que había abandonado años atrás; se quitó las botas y las arrogó a un lado mientras tomaba el control remoto de la tv y pensaba en cómo había llegado a aquella cafetería, sin duda se había sorprendido pues ella esperaba encontrar el pequeño centro de juegos que solían atender sus amigos, los hermanos Kino, recordó que ellos había hablado algunas vez de tener una gran cafetería pero eso había sido mucho tiempo atrás, incluso antes de que ella se fuera así que debido a su confusión no supo si en ese lugar encontraría a sus amigos por lo que prefirió marcharse. La rubia suspiro resignada pues le habría encantado verlos, —Tal vez en otra ocasión —dijo para sí mientras cambiaba de canal.

Rei no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, su mirada incrédula contemplaba como Yaten guardaba sus pertenencias en las maletas, sinceramente ella esperaba que el platinado regresara pero no se imaginó que sería de aquella manera pues en su mente ya había visualizado a Yaten pidiéndole disculpas por lo sucedido y ella ya había formulado un plan, pero ahora no podía creer lo que veía.

—Yaten, hablemos —pidió.

—No Rei de nada servirá hablar, esto es lo mejor —respondió el platinado sin mirarla mientras guardaba algunas cosas.

—Pero es que no puedes hacerme estos.

—¿Hacerte qué? —preguntó el chico deteniéndose en seco para mirarla.

—Podemos solucionarlo.

—No Rei ya no podemos, además ya tome una decisión.

—¿Y yo qué? acaso no piensas en mi.

—Claro que pienso en ti, por eso decidí dejarte.

La pelinegra estaba comenzando a enfadarse, —es por ella… ¿cierto? es porque aún no olvidas a Mina.

Yaten dejó un momento lo que estaba guardando y cerró los ojos, —no quiero discutir, además eso no tiene importancia, si me voy es porque ya no soporto las discusiones y no es justo para ninguno de los dos, por eso es mejor terminar esto de una buena vez… además creo que nunca debimos de haber cruzado la línea… es mejor así —le respondió.

Rei se quedó sin palabras porque sabía que este era un adiós definitivo, después de eso ya no había marcha atrás.

—Lo intentamos por mucho tiempo pero no funcionó… ambos cometimos un error y estamos pagando las consecuencias —afirmó Yaten sin mirarla mientas salía de la habitación, pero antes de salir completamente del lugar la miró nuevamente— puedes quedarte con el departamento…adiós Rei —esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que cerrara la puerta tras él.

Cuando la pelinegra se quedo sola se dejó caer como si sus fuerzas se alejaran, gruesas lágrimas caían de sus ojos pues aunque ella sabía que Yaten tenía toda la razón sentía dolor, porque lo había tenido a su lado, se lo había arrebatado a su amiga y ahora nada de eso valía la pena porque no había podido retenerlo… por que había dejado de ser suyo.

Artemis entro en la habitación de Mina esperando poder hacerle la jugada de todos los días, pues aunque sabía que a la rubia no le gustaba nada de cierta manera se había acostumbrado al papel de despertador; sin embargo su sorpresa fue encontrar la cama vacía.

—Buscas a alguien —preguntó la voz tras él.

Al chico se sobresalto —pues venia a levantarte pero veo que no es necesario —dijo nerviosamente.

La rubia sonrió dulcemente —Hoy es el día, hay que prepararnos es por eso que desperté antes, además de que los nervios no me dejan en paz, parece que fuera la primera vez que me presento.

—No te preocupes todo saldrá bien, eres excelente —respondió tomando su mano y regalándole un tierno beso en la mejilla.

— Bueno vamos a desayunar, porque hay muchas cosas que preparar antes de esta noche.

Ambos chicos salieron de la habitación Artemis alegre como siempre y Mina muy nerviosa como si supiera que algo pasaría.

—Rei cálmate —decía la castaña junto a ella.

—No puedo Lita, es que no lo entiendes él se ha ido.

—Porque no hablas con él, búscalo y trata de arreglar esto… ya se, búscalo en el concierto de hoy, tal vez ya esté más tranquilo y las cosas se puedan solucionar.

—No quiero ir, de sólo pensar en la cara de Michiru al enterarse de que terminamos me pone de mal humor además no tengo boleto.

—No le des importancia a Michiru, no creo que ella se entere estará en escena y en cuanto a los boletos pues podemos solucionarlo.

Lita sacó su móvil del bolso y marcó un número muy conocido, —Hola Taiki, ¿cómo esta?... hablaba para pedirte un favor, quería saber si tienes un boleto extra para el concierto de esta noche.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Seiya.

—Sí, es lo mejor tanto para ella como para mí.

—Pero son muchos años de relación, además todo lo que paso antes.

—Olvídalo Seiya sabes que lo intenté… pero no funcionó —los ánimos de Yaten no estaban del todo bien.

—Está bien como quieras, paso por ti en la noche para ir al concierto —finalizó el pelinegro mientras se levantaba de la silla, el platinado hizo un gesto de fastidio. —sabes que Haruka te matara si no vas esta vez —advirtió a su hermano.

—Está bien, iré —respondió resignado.

**Nota de la autora: Hola de nuevo, antes que nada gracias a todos por leer me ha emocionado mucho recibir reviews de este fic que fue uno de los primeros que escribí, gracias de verdad me dan ánimos para seguir editando y subiendo; y bueno que puedo decir, creo que ya saben por dónde van las cosas aunque lo he ido subiendo de a poco para hacerlo algo más interesante, la verdad es que Rei se merece que la hayan dejado, y Yaten bueno… no sé, creo que no le queda arrepentirse, ¿ustedes que piensan?**

**Así que si quieren saber que pasa en el concierto, no se lo pueden perder.**

**P.D: perdonadme si no os respondo los reviews pero es que no estoy familiarizada con la nueva configuración de FF y me juega malas pasadas, en cuanta pueda os responderé a todos los comentarios.**

**Hazuki.  
**


	3. Encuentros cumplidos

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Sailor Moon me pertenecen, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, sólo la historia desarrollada a continuación es © derecho reservado de esta "autora" con poco que hacer, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, única y exclusivamente por el placer de escribir.**

**Por: Hazuki Jung**

**Universo alterno**

* * *

Decepción

Capítulo III: Encuentros cumplidos

* * *

La noche había caído ya y la gente vestida de gala se acercaba al sitio donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia, era la sala más grande de la ciudad, el concierto internacional de invierno era la mayor atracción de la temporada, los mejores y más virtuosos músicos provenientes de distintos países estarían presentes acompañados por la orquesta filarmónica de la ciudad de Tokio, además seria un evento variado que tendría desde pop hasta música clásica y qué decir del espectáculo especial que cada año era diferente y majestuoso dejando un muy buen sabor de boca a los asistentes, y ese año no se podía esperar menos.

—Vamos apresúrense que ya está por comenzar —indicaba Amy entrando rápidamente al lugar, mientras levantaba un poco su vestido de noche para no tropezar.

- . –

—Tranquila Rei, desde aquí podremos observar a los demás, ¿crees qué sería tan tonta como para enfrentarte a Yaten directamente? todo está planeado cuidadosamente para que por coincidencia se encuentren en la salida —comentó Lita orgullosa.

—¿Crees que funcione?" —preguntó la pelinegra.

—Claro.

- . –

Serena, Yaten y los demás se encontraban sentados en la tercera fila del centro del auditorio, mientras Lita y Rei al costado derecho un par de filas más atrás; las luces se apagaron indicando que el evento estaba por comenzar, Taiki miró a su hermano mayor y a la rubia a su lado rogando porque estos no se durmieran a mitad del espectáculo mientras le indicaba a Seiya y a Andrew que estuvieran al pendiente.

El espectáculo comenzó con la música más digerible para el público, las melodías más conocidas alegraron el ambiente; mientras el tiempo pasaba la música se hacía más complicada y variada. Después de una hora y media de cantos un grupo de voces varoniles le daban al lugar un tinte algo sombrío con los diferentes pero bien ensamblados tonos casi rígidos y calculados acompañados de la repetitiva melodía de los violines y violonchelos. Taiki dirigió su mirada a Serena y a Yaten, esperaba verlos casi cayéndose de sueño ya que sabía que esos eventos regularmente no eran de su agrado, sin embargo no fue así, la rubia contemplaba maravillada a la mujer en el escenario con aquel vestido de seda plateada que hacia juego con su velo bordado con diferentes figuras onduladas y pequeñas gemas de colores pálidos que cubrían su cabeza totalmente, mientras caía en su espalda llegando casi al piso dejando su rostro al descubierto. Sin problemas, se podía contemplar el magnífico delineado negro en sus ojos color mar.

Mientras escuchaba detenidamente se sintió hipnotizada por la tan peculiar voz que tenía aquella mujer; el movimiento flexible y fluido característico en las mujeres musulmanas hacía un magnifico contraste con el coro de varones, cuya voz se podía deducir que había sido educada para cantos gregorianos.

Yaten estaba embelesado en aquella magnifica combinación de instrumentos y voces, pues de repente la tranquila música del piano y la voz de la mujer parecían querer revelar algún enigma, mientras lentamente sonidos diferentes comenzaban a mezclarse y las guitarras eléctricas contrastaban grandiosamente en la melodía, pero en todo momento dándole una peculiaridad ininteligible. Taiki se sorprendió un poco, mostró una gran sonrisa y nuevamente fijó su mirada en el escenario.

Pasadas casi tres horas del inicio hubo un pequeño intermedio para relajar los músculos de los espectadores y dar un descanso a los artistas.

—Ahora regresamos —dijeron Amy y Serena mientras se alejaban.

Mientras tanto en el otro lado del corredor, Rei y Lita miraban atentamente al chico de traje blanco y ojos verdes. —Espera aquí iré a saludar —la castaña se acercó al sitio donde estaban sus amigos, saludando eufóricamente como era su costumbre robando una que otra mirada tanto de hombres como de mujeres a su paso, pues el elegante vestido verde que tenia puesto definía su bien formada figura. —Hola ¿Cómo están?

—Hola Lita, pensamos que no vendrías —repuso Seiya.

—Claro, no podía perderme un evento como este —respondió falsamente pues la velada no era de su total agrado; se acercó a Yaten separándolo un poco de los demás —¿Puedo saber por qué no vino Rei contigo? —preguntó incrédula.

—Lita, lo que pasa es que ella y yo nos separamos —respondió tranquilamente el chico platinado.

—Ah, ya veo —las luces comenzaron a bajar de tono indicando que se reanudaría el espectáculo—Bueno me voy los veo en la salida —se despidió la castaña mientras se alejaba para regresar a su asiento.

—¿Qué te dijo? –Rei preguntó ansiosa.

—Nada, pero lo importante es que parece estar más tranquilo, así que estoy segura que el plan funcionará.

Las luces se apagaron completamente, sólo el escenario se iluminó con una tenue luz blanca, en ese momento, una hermosa mujer de cabello aguamarina se colocó en el centro, no sin antes saludar al concertino de la orquesta. Su vestido negro ajustado de la parte superior terminaba en un pequeño nudo en el centro del pecho para después dejar un poco suelta la tela delgada que llegaba hasta el piso; hizo un pequeña reverencia, acomodo su violín indicando que estaba lista para la ejecución. Los violines de la orquesta comenzaron con un bordoneo, colocando el fondo de la melodía, mientras los dedos ajiles de la joven se deslizaban grácil y lentamente por las cuerdas de su instrumento obteniendo así la melodía dominante; aquella melodía daba la impresión de ser un poco melancólica con el juego de sonidos graves y agudos que emitía. Lenta, pero fácilmente, la música cambió por una más viva y alegre acompañada por una especie de guitarra pequeña y algunas percusiones, aún así la melodía que parecía ir lenta comenzó a acrecentar la velocidad; sin duda alguna Michiru Kahio era una excelente violinista, su ejecución era perfecta, permitía observar su gran habilidad porque aunque la pieza era muy complicada en cuestión de técnica ella la hacía parecer lo más sencillo del mundo, mientras en su rostro dejaba ver lo mucho que estaba disfrutando del contacto con el instrumento.

Para el final de la pieza, la velocidad en los dedos de Michiru era impresionante y la orquesta hacia la música mucho más imponente; finalmente la armonía cesó con un movimiento seco y resuelto del brazo de la violinista separando al arco de las cuerdas. El público aplaudió eufóricamente a la mujer, mientras ella, algo agitada pero feliz, agradecía con reverencias y sonreía al público, permaneció un minuto más en el escenario y después de recibir una hermosa rosa roja de parte de un apuesto joven salió por el lado derecho.

Las luces volvieron a apagarse y esta vez tardaron un poco más en encenderse, cuando lo hicieron cuatro apuestos chelistas ya estaban posicionados en el escenario; el primero un hombre de cabellera clara y ojos azules que parecía el más grande de todos, a su lado un chico de largo cabello rubio y ondulado, después un pelirosa de ojos cafés y finalmente un chico de cabello negro azulado. El rubio comenzó la ejecución en pizzicato con una melodía repetitiva, mientras el peliblanco acompañaba ligeramente, el pelirosa prosiguió con la misma estructura pero dando los tonos bajos, mientras el apuesto chico de cabellera negra tomaba la posición dominante en los agudos con la melodía que más resaltaba. Los cuatro chelos en conjunto formaban una hermosa y obscura música melancólica que tenía el poder de inundar los sentimientos de todos los presentes; la armonía era perfecta dando pequeños toques de luz de vez en vez en algunas notas contrastantes, jugando con los sentidos de los espectadores haciendo que sus emociones subieran y bajaran sin decidirse a llegar al auge de la interpretación, en un momento la música pareció convertirse de la nada en sonidos más fuertes y graves y los chicos cambiaron completamente la interpretación al unisonó, sin perder sus partes correspondientes. Y así, como la melodía creció también se relajó, esta vez más que al principio, mientras las emociones de los oyentes declinaban del clímax regresaron las mismas melodías del principio, de nuevo cada músico haciendo su parte mientras las notas comenzaban a apagarse lenta y suavemente, dando por terminada la ejecución sin que en ningún momento algunos de los intérpretes abriera los ojos, sólo hasta despegar los arcos de las cuerdas.

Todo fue silencio, nadie quería romper la magnífica tranquilidad que los cuatro chelistas habían formado; los músicos se levantaron de sus asientos y reverenciaron al público con sonrisas disimuladas y satisfechas, fue hasta ese entonces que la audiencia aplaudió la excelente demostración de los cuatro chicos en el escenario. Tres de los chelistas salieron de escena y sólo el pelinegro permaneció, minutos después un rubio alto de ojos verde azulados y rasgos finos vestido con un smoking blanco apareció en el escenario, saludo al concertino e hizo una reverencia a los espectadores para después posicionarse frente al piano de cola tras él y al otro extremo el chelista; casi enseguida una rubia despampanante entró en el escenario con un vestido aperlado sumamente largo que dejaba descubierta la mitad de su espalda mientras se sujetaba del cuello, unos aretes largos pero elegantes adornaban los lóbulos de sus orejas y un brazalete ancho era el único accesorio en sus muñecas, su cabello corto que llegaba al hombro estaba ligeramente rizado y su rostro parecía emitir pequeños destellos de sus ojos y labios sutilmente maquillados; la orquesta entera se levantó ante la entrada de la rubia, mientras ella sonriente llegó al centro del escenario haciendo una hermosa y elegante reverencia.

—¿Qué? —fue la pregunta que salió de los labios de Rei Hino al mirar detenidamente a aquella chica, sus ojos se clavaron en el platinado que divisaba desde su asiento mientras la castaña a su lado prestaba especial atención.

Serena sonrió ampliamente y parpadeó varias veces para cerciorarse que aquella imagen no era una ilusión; al igual que ella Amy, Seiya y Andrew estaba sorprendidos, Taiki estaba tranquilo, su única reacciona había sido una sonrisa, ahora sabía que la chica a la que había visto el día anterior sin duda alguna era ella, los ojos de Yaten querían salirse de sus orbitas, no podía creer que fuera ella, más bien no lo creía… prácticamente le había arrebatado a Taiki el programa de las manos ante la atenta mirada de sus amigos, buscando rápidamente el nombre y lo encontró casi al final, Minako Aino –soprano y pianista- regresó la mirada a la mujer en el escenario fijándose en cada detalle, admirándola, después de tanto tiempo.

Mina estaba muy nerviosa, pero controlaba muy bien sus emociones, sabía que un error y podía arruinar su presentación, respiró profundamente y miró al rubio del piano que de inmediato se sentó en el banquillo, volvió la vista al frente, pero debido a las luces, no pudo ver ningún rostro cosa que agradeció en silencio porque sabía que había muchos espectadores; cerró sus ojos e imperceptiblemente hizo un ademan, al momento la orquesta tomó asiento y el pianista comenzó la melodía; una música suave y sencilla se escuchó en la sala mientras la rubia comenzaba a emitir las notas acompañantes, su voz sonaba poderosa y segura sin ningún error perfectamente afinada y colocada.

**Se tu m'ami, se tu sospiri,** Si tú me amas, si tú suspiras,  
**Sol per me, gentil pastor,** Sólo por mí, querido pastor,  
**Ho dolor de' tuoi martiri,** Estoy adolorida por tu sufrimiento,  
**Ho diletto del tuo amor,** Pero aún así, deleitada en tu amor.  
**Ma se pensi che soletto,** Pero tú piensas que,  
**Io ti debba riamar.** Debería amarte sólo a ti.

**Pastorello, sei soggetto,** Pastorcito, estás sujeto,**  
Facilmente a t'ingannar.** A engañarte a ti mismo.

Las palabras ligadas jugaban con los agudos y graves que dominaba perfectamente y aunque su voz se proyectaba en cada rincón del recinto indicando un gran esfuerzo, su rostro permanecía relajado, sólo si se observaba detenidamente se podía apreciar la rigidez de su diafragma y la curvatura que hacía cuando llegaba a la nota más aguda; en la frase siguiente un poco de staccato fue la diferencia para así volver a la ligadura de las letras y dominar por completo las frases.

**Bella rosa porporina,** La hermosa rosa púrpura,  
**Oggi Silvia sceglierà,** Que Silvia escogerá hoy,  
**Con la scusa della spina,** Con la excusa de sus espinas,  
**Doman poi la sprezzerà.** Mañana, entonces, la despreciará.

**Ma degli uomini il consiglio** Pero el consejo de los hombres,

**Io per me non seguirò,** No seguiré,  
**Non perché mi piace il giglio,** Sólo porque el lirio me gusta,  
**Gli altri fiori sprezzerò,** No tengo que despreciar a las otras flores.

El final de la canción fue limpio y tajante pero, en todo momento respetando los compases que la pieza y el piano marcaba. su voz menos fuerte, pero en ningún momento descuidada terminó aquel hermoso fragmento en conjunto con el piano. Mina hizo una leve inclinación con la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento y se colocó un poco más cerca de los instrumentistas; nadie aplaudió estaba claro que la rubia aún no terminaba su interpretación. La nueva melodía, ahora más suave con ayuda de algunos instrumentos de viento y pequeños ruidos producidos por las raras percusiones de la orquesta, también acompañado por el piano… la combinación daba la sensación de viento frio que conjugado con los violines parecía el susurro de alguna leyenda antigua. El chelo se unió para finalizar aquel rompecabezas nórdico misterioso y terminando el complemento, la fina voz que dejaba escapar algunas notas flirteantes entre sí, simplemente aquello parecía mágico.

Las palabras invadieron la mente de todos los oyentes, la voz de la intérprete ahora era más suave, flexible y relajada pero no por eso menos majestuosa, pero si menos formal.

**Hyvyyden varjo peittää kyyneleen**, La sombra de la calidad cubre la lágrima,

**Löeytäneen luo vie askeleen,** Toma el paso para que sea encontrado,

**Rauha sää, kehto uneen** **tuudittää,** La paz puede mecer la cuna para dormir,

**Toivo jää, tie rakkauteen**, Sobras de esperanza, una manera de querer,

**Tie syvään vapauteen.** Un camino para la libertad.

Breves y finas palabras, tan finas que parecían hielo delgado en el aire; aquella sensación permaneció durante el final, hermoso; ese era el mejor adjetivo para aquella pieza que le gustaba tanto a la rubia, cosa que se podía notar con el sólo hecho de mirar la presencia que imponía en el escenario al interpretarla.

Una explosión de aplausos fue lo que recibió, la audiencia estaba de pie, Mina sonrió e hizo una reverencia, le alegraba la reacción del público, la rubia pidió, con un ademan, un reconocimiento para los músicos acompañantes que también estaban de pie, el rubio del piano, se acercó a la cantante, quitó del bolsillo de su traje el pequeño botón de rosa color durazno y se lo extendió, la rubia lo recibió con mucho placer; el contrario de la expresión en la cara de Yaten, que cruzó los brazos molesto, ahora sólo tenía un pensamiento en la cabeza, hablar con ella.

Una lágrima recorrió el rostro de la violinista que permanecía tras el telón en uno de los extremos del escenario, pero no era una de tristeza, felicidad es lo que reflejaban sus ojos, Michiru nunca imaginó poder presenciar algo como aquello, Minako siempre se había rehusado a seguir una carrera seria en cuanto a la música, aunque después de la muerte de sus padres, decidió seguir con las clases por el simple hecho de recordarlos. Pero ella siempre había notado que tenía talento como su madre.

Repentinamente, unos fuertes brazos rodearon a la chica de cabellos aguamarina. —Es excelente ¿No crees?

—Si —respondió feliz.

—Te lo dije Michiru, te dije que ella regresaría —Haruka depositó un beso en la mejilla de la chica. —Tengo que irme, es mi turno.

Una vez más el escenario quedó en penumbras, los espectadores esperaban con ansias la parte siguiente, ahora era el momento del espectáculo especial; las luces de diversos colores comenzaron a brillar, podía notarse una silueta en el escenario al tiempo que la música comenzaba a sonar, esta vez se escuchaba que el sonido no era producido por ningún instrumento ya que las distorsiones claramente podían definirse.

Una luz azul definió la figura del hombre en el escenario, un rubio que permanecía tras la tornamesa gigantesca con unos audífonos relativamente grandes, presionaba diversos botones y hacía girar los discos en diferentes tiempos; de entre la gente salió un chico de larga cabellera blanca con un una hermosa guitarra negra entre sus manos, la combinación de ambos era excelente al igual que el movimiento de los dedos del guitarrista, quien no perdía momento de mostrar su excelente perfil; las damas del recinto estaban maravilladas, pues no solamente la música era buena, si no que tenían una muy agradable vista, ya que los chicos en escena eran realmente guapos.

El rubio con su actitud seria y el albino, que se veía extremadamente sexy con sus pantalones de cuero negro y el cabello suelto, su estilo al tocar la guitarra, era extremadamente provocativo, por lo que los suspiros no se hicieron esperar. Beethoven, Vivaldi, Mozart y muchos grandes compositores desfilaron por más de hora y media en aquel escenario y muy diferente a lo que ellos mismos hubieran imaginado su propia música; la combinación del DJ, la orquesta y los solistas era estupenda, sin duda alguna un evento innovador y moderno.

Finalmente el momento culmínate, la última pieza había comenzado con Michiru y Haruka al mismo tiempo, era extraño como los sonidos diferentes se acoplaban tan bien, al tiempo que la orquesta hacia su parte correspondiente y los majestuosos efectos de los platillos le imprimían un sonido poderoso, el ritmo era rápido pero la música conocida, Artemis y la guitarra hicieron su parte jugando con la pedalera que le daba eco a la melodía, la violinista entraba de vez en pequeños momentos mientras Mina tras los teclados deslizaba sus dedos velozmente; el solo de Michiru sin duda alguna era representativo y la orquesta siempre hacia la segunda voz; el sexy hombre de los pantalones de cuero se ubicó en el centro del escenario y movió los dedos como sólo él sabía hacerlo al tiempo que una actitud seria se apodero de su rostro, terminando la pieza con un toque seco a las cuerdas y una sexy posición que permitía apreciar su hermoso rostro.

Todos los artistas hicieron una reverencia al público y de inmediato las luces se apagaron, el sonido de los aplausos invadió el auditorio y lentamente las luces se hicieron intensas, el concierto había terminado.

- . -

Rei se levantó de su asiento rápidamente al notar la ausencia de Yaten, estaba segura a quien había ido a buscar y no dudaba que pudiera hablar con ella, si él lo quería podía pedirle a Haruka entrar a los camerinos y entonces ella estaría perdida, pero no lo permitiría por lo menos no les daría oportunidad de encontrarse a solas.

—Rei ¿a dónde vas? —dijo Lita mientras la tomaba del brazo.

—A buscarlo… ¿Qué no es obvio? —refutó al borde de la desesperación.

La castaña no soltó su brazo, al contrario lo presionó con más fuerza y le impidió que se moviera del sitio donde estaba parada.

—Suéltame —la expresión de la pelinegra era a simple vista de molestia.

—Recuerda el plan.

—No te das cuenta que el plan se ha ido al diablo —de un movimiento brusco se deshizo del agarre de Lita y corrió en dirección a la salida.

- . -

La noche había sido demasiado agitada, Mina se había puesto algo más cómodo y recogía sus pertenencias en el camerino, pero a pesar de todo estaba satisfecha y un poco sorprendida, no había escuchado que Michiru y Haruka estarían en el evento y menos que tocaría junto a ellos, suspiró, no sabía qué hacer.

Un par de golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención sacándola de sus pensamientos. —Pase —respondió.

—¿Estas lista? —preguntó Artemis.

—Si —la rubia tomó su maleta y salió del camerino; el pasillo estaba tranquilo, seguramente los demás aún estaban terminando de alistarse para la celebración que se llevaría a cabo una hora más tarde. La rubia miró a su amigo y no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa divertida.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Artemis.

—Es que eres tan extraño, primero te pones esos pantalones ajustados para salir a escena y ahora llevas un traje muy elegante que ni te reconozco.

—Eso, mi bella dama, es con motivo de la fiesta a la que hemos sido invitados, además me gusta sentirme cómodo mientras trabajo —respondió Artemis seriamente, ambos rieron, la verdad Artemis era del tipo de personas que parecía hacer exactamente lo contrario de lo que se supone debería, pero ese era parte de su encanto.

Una voz los detuvo a pocos pasos de la salida. —¡Aino!" —gritó una mujer tras ellos, la rubia giró para mirarla, sólo había una persona en el mundo que la llamaba de esa manera y no era precisamente la que más le gustaba.

—No me llames así —se quejó

—Veo que no has cambiado nada, ¿Aún te molesta que te llame de esta manera eh? —Michiru estaba recargada en la pared mirándola a manera de inspección.

—Y tú sigues siendo la misma insoportable de siempre —respondió la rubia mientras cruzaba los brazos.

—Tu actuación fue genial —la voz de Michiru se suavizó.

Los ojos de la rubia se iluminaron, de todo lo que siempre había recordado con detalle era precisamente la forma arrogante en la que Michiru solía llamarle la atención; de todas las personas aquella chica de cabello aguamarina ocupaba un sitio fundamental, después de su madre ella se había convertido en la mujer más importante de su vida.

Sin pensarlo dos veces caminó rápidamente en dirección a su prima y se dejó caer en sus brazos como niña pequeña, estaba contenta, tanto que su llanto mojó el abrigo de la violinista. —Te extrañe… te extrañe tanto —susurró la rubia.

—Yo también te extrañe, Mina, pero me da gusto que estés bien, por lo menos no perdiste el tiempo.

—Discúlpame por no haberte dicho, pero es qué —antes de que Mina pudiera terminar el roce de las manos de Michiru mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de sus mejillas hicieron que callara; ese acto siempre le había indicado que las cosas estaban bien y qué no necesitaba saber nada más, Michiru siempre hacía eso para hacerla sentir mejor. Ambas mujeres rieron mientras se tomaban de las manos.

—Hola pequeña —la rubia miró hacia arriba encontrándose con las pupilas azules de Haruka, y sin darle tiempo a nada se colgó de su cuello. —Oye espera, sé que soy irresistible pero déjame respirar —pidió el rubio.

—Es que te he extrañado Haru —dijo una vez lo había soltado.

—También te he extraña pero… ¿Qué rayos le hiciste a tu cabello?

—Sólo lo cortaron un poco, ¿no se ve lindo? —Mina giró imitando a una niña que presume un vestido nuevo, Artemis contempló la forma en la que sonreía, jamás en todo el tiempo que tenía de conocerla la había visto comportarse de esa manera y mucho menos sonreír de aquella forma.

—Quiero presentarle a un buen amigo —dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Artemis y lo conducía hasta donde estaban Haruka y Michiru. —Él es Artemis Takamura

—Mucho gusto —respondió Michiru y Haruka le extendió la mano.

—El gusto es mío, Minako me ha contado mucho sobre ustedes —respondió.

—¿Minako? —Haruka explotó de la risa—. ¿Desde cuándo te llaman Minako? que yo sepa no te gusta qué te digan así —la rubia lo miró en forma amenazante y después rió.

—Les parece si conversamos de camino a la celebración —propuso Michiru interrumpiendo las palabras de Mina mientras miraba su reloj, los demás asintieron y los cuatro salieron del edificio.

- . -

—Maldición, cuando necesito a Haruka jamás lo encuentro —Yaten vociferaba furioso, había intentado entrar a los camerinos pero le habían negado el paso, frustrado, salió del sitio para poder buscar la manera de encontrarse con Mina, muchas cosas habían pasado en su interior desde el momento en que la vio salir al escenario.

Rodeó el gran edificio buscando cualquier acceso o salida posible, no sabía cómo pero tenía que verla; localizó un par de puertas y supuso que estaban cerradas ya que no había rastro de que alguien las cuidara, dobló la esquina una vez más y fue entonces cuando encontró el lugar por donde estaban saliendo los participantes del espectáculo, no tuvo que esperar mucho cuando vio salir a la rubia que buscaba. Miró a los lados verificando que no hubiera nadie y apresuró el paso para llegar hasta el sitio.

De repente fue detenido bruscamente, Rei lo tenía sujeto de la manga del saco mirándolo fijamente; él no intentó zafarse, en realidad lo último que quería era ser grasero con la pelinegra, de alguna manera todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos no había sido fácil y aunque Yaten ya había decidido seguir su vida sin ella, sabía que algunas cosas no se olvidan en poco tiempo. Rei intentó articular algunas palabras, pero antes de que pudiera pronunciarlas el platinado esquivó su rostro fijando su mirada en las personas que salían del edificio, guiada por la curiosidad, más que por iniciativa propia, posó su mirada en el mismo sitio, Mina caminaba de la mano de un chico alto y apuesto, si mal no recordaba era el guitarrista albino que había cerrado el concierto.

Por un lado estaba contenta; seguramente ellos eran pareja, pero por otro, se preocupaba por Yaten, sabía que Minako Aino era la causante de su separación, Yaten, por su parte, no dejaba de contemplarla, además ya lo había previsto _"¿Qué? esperabas que se quedara pensando en ti todo el tiempo_" una voz resonó en su mente.

Una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa se dibujó en su rostro, los años no pasaban en balde, era normal que ella abriera su corazón a otras personas, pero eso no lo consolaba, no le ayudaba en nada sólo hacía su encuentro más difícil; delicadamente alejó la mano de la pelinegra, la miró un momento y después se marchó, no podía dejarla hacerse ilusiones, no quería sostener con ella conversación alguna.

Michiru miró el momento en el que Yaten se alejaba, sus ojos chocaron con los de Rei quien permanecía inerte del otro lado de la calle, en el rostro de la pelinegra había algo extraño pero eso no le importaba mucho, la verdad ellas dos nunca había tenido una buena relación, y después de la forma en la que Rei había traicionado a la que en algún momento llamara su mejor amiga la había comenzado a aborrecer, así que no pudo evitar dirigirle a la chica una sonrisa de satisfacción.

- . -

Lita se giró nuevamente, en toda la noche sólo había dormido un par de horas, se sentía ansiosa quería ver a su amiga, estaba segura de que Haruka ya había hablado con ella, lo único que quería era saber donde estaba para poder buscarla.

Una mano la rodeó por la cintura atrapándola, la chica se acomodó en el desnudo pecho del hombre junto a ella, lo contempló, el chico dormía tranquilamente, su respiración conservaba un ritmo constante y su largo cabello adornaba la cama, Lita pasó su mano por el tranquilo rostro del hombre, mientras los ojos violetas comenzaban a abrirse lentamente.

—Buenos días.

Taiki sonrió y deposito un beso en los labios de Lita. —Buenos días —la atrajo más y la abrazó fuertemente, —¿Qué pasa, no dormiste bien cierto?

—No —respondió la chica.

—¿Estás pensando en Mina? —cuestionó nuevamente.

-"Si, es que me sorprendió mucho"

Taiki la miró, se imaginaba lo que estaba pensando, estaba casi seguro que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. —Te preocupa encontrarte con ella ¿verdad?

Lita asintió, —Me da miedo no poder mirarla, después de lo que hice.

La chica hundió su rostro entre los brazos de Taiki, no había duda de que quería verla, pero temía a su reacción, después de todo ella también había traicionado a la rubia, ella había estado enterada de lo que había estado ocurriendo entre Yaten y Rei y no había dicho nada, había sido cómplice de sus encuentros furtivos muchas veces, en ocasiones se había encargado de distraer a Mina para que Rei pudiera acercarse a Yaten, ella había organizado el encuentro donde Mina los había descubierto.

Taiki acarició delicadamente su cabello y depositó un beso en su frente, Lita jamás le había contado nada, pero no era necesario él lo había deducido y Yaten se lo había confirmado contándoselo todo. —Bueno me voy, y no te preocupes las cosas que tienes que pasar sin duda alguna sucederán —el castaño se levantó y comenzó a vestirse.

Lita lo miró desde la cama, él tenía razón, —está bien, pero dame un último beso ya que cuando cruces esa puerta volverás a ser el insoportable sabelotodo.

Taiki se acercó a ella y la besó, se detuvo a mirarla por un segundo y después sonrió. —Creo que es hora de terminar con esta relación, nos la hemos pasado muy bien pero ya es tiempo de buscar algo real ¿no crees?

—Tienes razón, además ambos sabíamos que esto pasaría algún día —respondió la castaña regresándole la sonrisa.

Taiki se dio media vuelta y se marchó del lugar, Lita contempló la puerta por donde había salido el hombre con el que había compartido su cama durante muchos años. —Sí, es hora de buscar algo real —susurró.

- . -

Mina abrió los ojos y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, todo le daba vueltas y tenía una horrible sed, agradecía el hecho de que Artemis hubiera bebido más que ella ya que de no haber sido así seguro ya hubiera comenzado a molestar.

—Por dios como me duele la cabeza, creo que pediré algo para la resaca —dijo mientras se levantaba.

Antes de que entrara al baño, el timbre de la habitación comenzó a sonar, para esas horas de la mañana y la cruda realidad que la aquejaba en esos momentos el sonido era insoportable; se ató la bata de baño y con pasos rápidos de dirigió a la puerta; en cuanto abrió una chica le cayó encima.

—Mina, de verdad eres tú, no sabes cuánto me alegra verte, te extrañe mucho, ¿por qué no te comunicaste con nosotros en todo este tiempo? —Serena no paraba de hablar.

—Tiempo, tiempo Sere, que no entiendo ni una palabra de lo que me estás diciendo, y otra cosa podrías quitarte de encima, porque aunque no lo creas estas pesadita —dijo la rubia que estaba en el piso.

—Oh, perdona —respondió Serena levantándose de encima de ella.

Michiru las miró, extendió sus manos para ayudar a ambas chicas a incorporarse.

—Creí que vendrías un poco más tarde Michiru —dijo Mina mientras las tres entraban en la habitación.

—Pues esa era la idea, pero Serena llegó muy temprano y quiso venir lo más pronto posible —respondió.

—Mina ¿por qué no me llamaste en cuanto llegaste? ¿ya no te interesan tus amigas? —la mirada de la rubia reflejaba tristeza, sus lágrimas amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento.

Mina la miró fijamente y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa. —Serena sabes que eso no es verdad, es sólo que no sabía si ustedes estarían molestos conmigo, pero me moría de ganas por verlos… a todos.

—Como crees, te hemos extrañado muchísimo —respondió la chica de las coletas.

—Bueno dejen que me cambie y saldremos a comer algo ok —propuso Mina a sus acompañantes.

—Está bien —respondieron las otras dos chicas.

- . -

—Ayer hablaste con ella no me digas que no, a mí no puedes engañarme te conozco muy bien —decía el platinado.

—Pues sí hable con ella —respondió el rubio mientras miraba el periódico y tomaba un poco de café.

—Dime donde esta

Ante aquella orden Haruka levantó el rostro. —¿Qué te hace pensar que te diré algo como eso?

—Vamos Haruka, soy tu mejor amigo —respondió Yaten.

—Déjala tranquila, ella no regresó para verte, así que no insistas por qué no voy a decirte nada —respondió el rubio.

Yaten estaba al borde de la ira, más bien estaba frustrado, si algo había aprendido con el paso de los años era justamente que Haruka era testarudo, una vez que decidía algo lo cumplía y no había poder humano que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión.

—Sólo quiero hablar con ella.

El rubio lo miró un segundo, dobló su periódico y suspiró. —¿Y qué vas a decirle?

Yaten no supo que contestar. —Yo… yo quiero verla.

El rostro de Haruka cobró una seria expresión.— Ella lloró en mis brazos el día que te encontró con Rei, ese día me llamó para que fuera a recogerla, Michiru había salido de la ciudad a un concierto, todavía puedo ver sus ojos sin brillo y llenos de lágrimas, lloró toda la noche preguntándose una y otra vez que era lo que había hecho mal, por qué ustedes la habían traicionado, a veces cuando la noche es demasiado silenciosa me parece escuchar sus sollozos —Haruka se quedó pensativo, como perdido en sus recuerdos y luego volvió la vista hacia Yaten. —Te perdoné una vez, porque al final no quise que sus problemas personales se atravesaran es nuestra amistad, nosotros nos conocemos desde pequeños, pero no te perdonaré otra vez, si la vuelves a lastimar.

Yaten no entendía realmente lo que Haruka trataba de decirle, nunca lo había visto comportarse de esa manera, era cierto que no le había reprochado nada cuando el problema se le vino encima, es más lo había apoyado siempre, muy a pesar de que Mina era prima de su novia.

—Al final de todo ella tiene razón en no querer verte, tú la traicionaste y nunca le explicaste nada sólo desapareciste de su vida, así que es mejor que sigas como hasta ahora, como si nunca la hubieras conocido, ya la hiciste sufrir suficiente ¿no crees?, es mejor que mantengas tu distancia —dicho aquello Haruka se levantó y se fue del lugar sin siquiera mirar atrás.

**Nota de la autora: Hola querid s lector s, bueno ya estamos en el capí 3 que emoción jaja esto ya casi se acaba, como podéis notar le he dado vuelo a la hilacha con el concierto, lo siento tenía que ser así porque así mismo estaba en mi cabeza, ¿ya adivinaron quienes son los chelistas? espero que se den una idea, y bueno pasando a otras cosas me di cuenta recién que cuando subo el documento a FF se come los espacios lo siento, ya intenté arreglarlos espero que sí porque es importante la separación de escenas o uno se pierde, pero como yo escribo en word y luego lo subo no me había fijado, como sea en este cap ya tiene unos pequeños separadores para ir resolviendo el asunto.**

**Voy a dejar aquí las canciones que he intentado describir en este cap, van por orden de aparición.**

**Reborn –Era**

**Korobushko –Bond**

**Nothing else matters –Apocalyptica**

**Se tu m'ami se tu sospiri –Pergolesi**

**Oasis –Tarja Turunen**

**Cannon-D Technova –Banya**

**Beethoven Virus & Winter Remix– Banya**

**Ok ya porque me extiendo, agradezco enormemente cada uno de sus comentarios, ya saben que yo respondo todos los reviews por MP, a los anónimos o que no tienen cuenta os agradezco infinitamente por todas sus palabras, ya saben todos los comentarios son bien recibidos.**

**Sí quieren saber qué pasa en el encuentro de Yaten y Mina nos vemos en el próximo episodio.**

**Hazuki **


	4. Mi futuro sin tu recuerdo

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Sailor Moon me pertenecen, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, sólo la historia desarrollada a continuación es © derecho reservado de esta "autora" con poco que hacer, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, única y exclusivamente por el placer de escribir.**

**Por: Hazuki Jung**

**Universo alterno**

* * *

Decepción

Capítulo III: Mi futuro sin tu recuerdo

* * *

Andrew se mantenía tras el mostrador atendiendo algunos clientes, mientras Lita se encargaba de las mesas; la campanilla de la puerta sonó de nuevo, la mañana era pesada, había muchos clientes, parecía que la gente se había acumulado en el establecimiento ese día.

—Buenos días, bienvenidos —Andrew dirigió su habitual saludo a las personas que acababan de llegar.

—Despistado, siempre lo he dicho la mujer de tu vida puede pasar justo delante de tus ojos y tú no te darías cuenta, si no eres más atento te perderás de muchas cosas.

El rubio del mostrador se miró un momento las manos y se preguntó si lo que estaba escuchando era verdad, la única persona en el mundo que le había dicho esas palabras, de hecho era exactamente las mismas, había desaparecido una tarde muchos años atrás; levantó su mirada y fijó la vista en las mujeres que acababan de llegar, de un salto salió de detrás del mostrador, ignorando totalmente a los clientes que lo miraban extrañados y corrió hacía a rubia que se mantenía pocos metros de distancia.

—Wow, calma, calma soy real, tan real que puedo sentir el dolor en mis costillas.

—Lo siento, pero es que me alegra tanto verte —dijo el rubio mientras aflojaba el abrazo.

–A mí también me da gusto verte —respondió Mina.

Andrew se separó de la chica y la contempló por un segundo, seguía igual de linda. —¿Por qué no dijiste que vendrías?"

—Lo siento, pero es… —Mina no terminó de hablar a causa de la interrupción de su amigo.

—Está bien no hablemos de eso, lo importante es que has regresado, que estás bien —dijo el rubio en una gran sonrisa.

Mientras Andrew y Mina conversaban, del otro lado de la cafetería Lita miraba a su amiga, sentía muchas cosas, estaba feliz, triste, ansiosa, pero necesitaba decirle, contarle todo; tenía que reconocer que las palabras de Taiki eran muy ciertas, ahora lo único que buscaba era poder estar en paz consigo misma y con su amiga, dudosa, se acercó a la mesa donde Serena, Michiru y Mina se encontraban.

—Hola Mina ¿Cómo has estado? —preguntó directamente, la aludida volteó para mirarla, sonrió y se levantó para abrazar a la castaña.

—Mako te he extrañado mucho.

Lita sintió una alegría inmensa al escuchar aquel sobrenombre, muchas memorias llegaron a su mente, abrazó fuertemente a su amiga y le correspondió el saludo, Mina la soltó y emocionada tomó sus manos, sin embargo la expresión en el rostro de su amiga no era el mismo. —¿Qué pasa Mako no estás feliz de verme? —preguntó la rubia.

Lita esbozo una pequeña sonrisa. —Claro que sí, es sólo que me gustaría hablar contigo.

—Claro, siéntate con nosotras y charlemos.

—No, preferiría hacerlo a solas —finalizó la castaña.

Mina sintió algo extraño, por alguna razón presentía de lo que se trataba y se preguntó porque su pasado no se quería quedar atrás, porque insistía en recordarle aquellos momentos dolorosos.

—Está bien vamos —respondió Mina a la chica que tenía enfrente—, chicas las veré más tarde ¿está bien? —preguntó a las mujeres que estaban sentadas a la mesa.

—Sí, no te preocupes nos encontraremos para cenar ok —respondió la chica del cabello aguamarina.

Las dos mujeres salieron de la cafetería, caminaron hasta el parque cercano.

—Dime Lita ¿de qué quieres hablar?

La chica castaña no contestó siguió caminando con el rostro bajo hasta llegar a la fuente, se sentó en la orilla y miró al cielo gris. —Quiero decirte algo que pasó hace cinco años —respondió secamente.

La rubia la miró dudosa, ese no era un tema que le correspondiera a ella, no que ella supiera.

—Lo más seguro es que te preguntes porque te estoy diciendo esto —dijo de nueva cuenta la castaña mirando a la rubia. —tengo que decirte, confesarte que yo también soy parte del engaño, que no sólo fueron Yaten y Rei, yo también te engañe.

Mina la contempló por un segundo sin encontrar sentido lógico a lo que decía.

—Yo ayudé a Rei para que se viera con Yaten… todas las veces que tú y yo salimos sin ellos únicamente eran distracción para que ellos pudieran encontrarse, además yo hice el plan de la última cita… en donde los encontraste.

Los ojos de Mina se abrieron en señal de sorpresa ¿por qué su amiga le estaba contando todo eso, porque después de tanto tiempo?, no comprendía cual era el sentido; y aquellas palabras lo único que lograban era hacerla sentir estúpida, igual que cinco años atrás.

—Al principio cuando me enteré de lo que ellos estaban haciendo quise decírtelo, pero después comprendí lo que Rei estaba sintiendo, por eso la ayudé, por eso no te dije nada, a pesar de eso les pedí que dejaran de hacerlo, le dije a Yaten que terminara contigo si es que ya no te amaba, pero de alguna manera terminé en medio de la situación; y cuando veía a Rei sonreír no podía decir nada, ella es mi amiga —Lita finalizó su relato pero no miró a la rubia junto a ella, no quería ver su rostro. —¿Podrás perdonarme Mina? —pero el silencio fue su respuesta, la rubia no dijo nada.

—¿Por qué? —se escuchó de repente, —¿por qué me lo dices, por qué hasta ahora? hubiera sido mejor que no me lo dijeras —la voz de Mina era fría, no mostraba sentimiento alguno.

—Porque tenías que saber, ya no podía seguir ocultándolo.

—¿Acaso yo no soy… yo no era tu amiga?

—¿Qué? —preguntó la castaña con sorpresa.

—¿Era divertido reírse de mí, a mis espaldas? ¿se divertían?

—No, no era…

—¿Entonces que era Lita, la satisfacción de saber que hacías un buen acto?

—Mina no era eso, lo que pasa es que… —por segunda vez la castaña fue interrumpida.

—Como sea Lita, no te preocupes puedes quedarte tranquila, por fin desahogaste tu culpa —dijo la rubia dándole la espalda a su amiga.

—Mina, espera —pidió Lita al notar que Mina comenzaba a marcharse.

—No Mako no me pidas que te perdone, porque no lo haré, puedes estar tranquila no te guardo ningún rencor ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero aún así no te perdono, porque durante mucho tiempo lo único que yo creí mío, lo que para mí era un tesoro; para mí, tú y Rei fueron más que amigas, ustedes eran lo único que tenía, pero ahora sé que en realidad no tenía nada, ahora entiendo —Mina dijo aquellas palabras con mucha seriedad, más que eso era seguro que le dolía, escuchar aquello no era muy agradable y perder otra amiga le era muy difícil; pero no podía simplemente decir no te preocupes Mako no tiene importancia, porque realmente nada de aquello era verdad.

Lita contempló a su amiga mientras se alejaba, miró su silueta y parecía que podía leer sus pensamientos, pero se sentía mejor, el peso que había cargado por mucho tiempo ahora se había esfumado, pero le costaba sonreír porque había perdido a su querida amiga y no la culpaba por haberle dicho esas palabras, quizá ella en su lugar habría dicho lo mismo.

- . -

Yaten no podía dejar de pensar en la misma situación, quería verla, era lo único que tenía en su mente, en esos momentos nada era tan importante como eso, pero a quien recurrir Haruka se había negado y estaba seguro que si los demás sabían algo no le dirían nada; suspiró una vez más y resignado entró en el establecimiento esperaba que el buen humor de Andrew y una expresso le dieran un rato de distracción.

—Hola —saludó el platinado a su amigo.

—Hola Yaten ¿Qué hay? —respondió el rubio.

—Ya sabes, lo mismo de siempre —respondió el chico ojiverde con aire cansado.

—¿Un expresso? —preguntó Andrew con la tetera en la mano.

—¿Puedo saber porque estás tan alegre hoy? —indagó con curiosidad el platinado.

—Nada, es sólo que me reencontré con alguien —contestó el rubio.

—Ah sí ¿y se puede saber quién es?

—Una chica que en el pasado fue muy importante para mí —dijo sin más.

Yaten detuvo el camino de la taza y pensó por un segundo, en un instante el nombre de Minako Aino golpeó su mente, pues no era secreto para nadie que durante mucho tiempo Andrew estuvo enamorado de la rubia y que después de su etapa de romántico ellos se habían convertido en buenos amigos.

—¿Cuándo la viste? —cuestionó el platinado con urgencia.

—Estuvo aquí hace un rato pero se fue con Lita —respondió el rubio.

—¿Sabes a dónde fueron?

—No

En ese preciso momento Lita entraba en la cafetería, su rostro se veía extraño; sin darle tiempo a nada Yaten la jaló del brazo. —Lita ¿dónde está?"

La castaña suspiró, sabía que no le serviría de nada mentir, seguramente su hermano ya le había contado, nadie tenía una lengua tan rápida como la de Andrew Kino.

—Está en el parque —respondió secamente.

Al instante Yaten tomó su abrigo y salió a toda prisa en dirección al lugar donde podría encontrar a la chica, pero no se dio cuenta de que en el momento que el salía Rei entraba al lugar, de hecho lo había llamado pero él ni siquiera se percató de la presencia de la pelinegra. Rei lo contempló mientras el platinado corría, le dirigió una mirada rápida a su amiga y después de pensarlo un segundo decidió ir tras el chico de ojos verdes.

- . -

El aire frio acariciaba sus rosadas mejillas, Mina permanecía sentada en una banquilla del parque contemplando a las palomas, muchas ocasiones mientras había estado en América había deseado ser como las palomas, con una vida simple y sin preocupaciones: suspiró largamente y después miró el cielo gris.

Mientras tanto Yaten corría por todo el parque buscándola, no perdería una oportunidad como esa, a causa de su prisa ni siquiera se había percatado de la inusual tranquilidad del lugar; miraba a todos lados en uno de los lugares más alejados por fin pudo verla, miraba al cielo con una expresión perdida, pero su perfil aún le parecía perfecto. Con pasos lentos y silenciosos Yaten se acercó y cuando estuvo cerca de ella, tan cerca que pudo percibir su aroma la tomó del hombro, la rubia fijó sus ojos azules en la persona que la sujetaba delicadamente, si decir una palabra se perdió por un instante en las pupilas esmeraldas que la contemplaban tan fijamente que parecía que con eso acto podía acariciarla, Yaten a su vez inspeccionó su rostro angelical, cada detalle, como si quisiera grabarlos en su mente, cada milímetro de piel y sus delineados labios rojos.

En un segundo Mina salió de su ensimismamiento y se levantó de su lugar con un movimiento rápido y a la vez brusco, Yaten la miró estaba seguro que se iría si no decía algo, así fue, la rubia no esperó y poco a poco comenzó a alejarse.

—Mina espera —dijo el platinado.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —contestó la rubia sin mirarlo.

—Por favor hablemos.

—¿De qué se supone que podemos hablar? —la respuesta de Mina fue rápida y el tono de su voz bajo.

—De cualquier cosa, si es lo que deseas.

Mina por fin lo miró, sus ojos parecían querer derramar algunas lágrimas, pero a su vez estaban llenos de rencor, tantos sentimientos guardados se mostraban en ellos que era difícil adivinar cuál de todos era el más fuerte.

—¿Después de cinco años quieres que hablemos de cualquier cosa?

—Entonces hablemos de nosotros —pidió Yaten.

La rubia giró el resto de su cuerpo y miró fijamente al hombre frente a ella. —El nosotros no existe, hace mucho tiempo dejó de existir.

—Eso es de lo que quiero hablar.

- . -

Rei miraba aquella escena desde detrás de unos árboles, se mordía los labios mientras trataba de escuchaba la lejana conversación que Mina y Yaten sostenían, sin pensarlo dos veces se dispuso a interferir en aquel encuentro, aunque sabía que Yaten no regresaría con ella, tampoco estaba dispuesta a dejar que las cosas entre ellos pudieran de alguna manera solucionarse, pero antes de que diera un paso, una mano la detuvo.

—No interfieras.

La pelinegra miró al hombre que no la dejaba seguir su camino. —¿Sabes que ese hombre es con el que ella iba a casarse? eso debería preocuparte —dijo la chica pelinegra.

—Ella no ha venido hasta aquí para verlo, de hecho casi la tuve que meter a rastras al avión —respondió el chico albino.

—Suéltame —exigió la pelinegra.

—Vamos te invito un café —Artemis se llevó a Rei a tirones, la pelinegra volteó un par de veces hacía el sitio donde dos figuras parecían desaparecer y resignada se fue con el chico.

- . -

—Mina yo…

—Basta —dijo la rubia casi en un murmuro.

—Mina, lo siento, de verdad lamento lo que pasó, nunca fue mi intención

La aludida lo miró fijamente. —El nunca no existe Yaten"

—Y el siempre no es definitivo Mina —respondió en defensa el platinado.

—Tú crees que el amor viene y va? —preguntó Mina de manera sarcástica.

—No, pero igual que las personas, el amor no es perfecto.

Con una sonrisa la rubia fijó si mirada azul en el cielo gris mientras el viento furioso movía su cabello igual que el del chico frente a ella, Yaten dejaba que las palabras escaparan una a una intentando que la chica entendiera sus sentimientos.

—Cuando me enteré de que te habías ido, me sentí mal, como si una parte dentro de mí se hubiera desvanecido en la nada, fui a visitar tu casa un par de veces pensando que en cualquier momento te encontraría.

A pesar de escuchar todo lo que Yaten decía, Mina no se inmutaba de su estado, miraba a cualquier parte sin fijar la vista en nada en particular, pero la verdad era que no quería mirarlo a los ojos.

—Mina… ¿Por qué no dices nada?

Al escuchar aquellas palabras la rubia lo miró. —¿De verdad quieres saber lo que pienso?

- . -

Aquel sitio era hermoso y por las calles no transitaba mucha gente, el aroma fundido de café y chocolate era exquisito, pero Rei no percibía nada de eso, su mente estaba en otro sitio, en una escena demasiado conocida.

—Oye, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, te lo puedo asegurar —dijo Artemis.

—Él nunca dejó de pensar en ella —musitó la pelinegra. —Pero aún así yo me quedé con él, al principio no me importó porque pensaba que el simple hecho de que me hubiera escogido era más que suficiente"

Artemis la contempló pensativo mientras degustaba su café irlandés, porque él más que nadie entendía que en ocasiones la única manera de sentirse mejor era dejando que los sentimientos salieran.

—Aunque no lo parezca me fue muy difícil traicionar a Mina, por mucho tiempo me contuve, mirándolos desde lejos, añorando las sonrisas, los besos y las caricias; ella es, era una persona muy importante en mi vida… pero uno no elije de quien se enamora, simplemente el corazón hace lo que quiere"

—Puedo parecer cruel con lo que voy a decirte, pero eso es una excusa, tú y ese niño pudieron haber hecho las cosas bien, ¿por qué lastimar a los demás sólo para conseguir lo que ustedes querían?

—En un principio lo único que yo quería era tener la sensación de sus labio, quería tener un recuerdo de él, no era mi intención llegar a tanto.

—Eres demasiado ambiciosa —dijo nuevamente el albino.

- . -

—¿Qué crees que sentí cuando te encontré con Rei? ¿Crees que fue fácil para mí escucharte decir que la querías? Además estaban… en la habitación de mis padres —Mina encaró a Yaten, pero el chico no pudo sostenerle la mirada. —Igualmente la forma en la que te fuiste, estábamos a tres días de la boda, lo teníamos todo listo y fui yo quien tuvo que dar la cara, porque tú simplemente decidiste ignorar el hecho, decidiste que no me conocías… y ahora llegas como si lo que pasó no tuviera la mayor importancia"

—Mina, yo… Yaten trató de hablar, pero Mina no lo dejó.

—Querías que hablara ¿no?, tú ya tuviste tu oportunidad, ahora soy yo la que pondrá la pauta, ¿sabes por qué? porque estoy cansada de sentirme como hasta ahora, yo no quiero seguir con esto Yaten.

—¿Seguir con qué Mina? ya te he dicho que fue un error, las cosas sucedieron y no hay nada que podamos, que pueda hacer, pero ahora podemos seguir, podemos comenzar de nuevo.

—Sí Yaten, eso es lo que quiero, olvidarlo todo y comenzar de nuevo.

—Eso es lo que haremos, si tú quieres nos iremos lejos, así podremos olvidar lo que pasó.

Mina fijó sus pupilas azules en las verdes de Yaten, estaba cansada de sentir todo el peso de su pasado, quería sentirse libre, de la misma manera en la que todos parecían hacerlo. —Estoy cansada Yaten, cansada de vivir todos los días recordando, pensando los motivos por los cuales ustedes hicieron esto.

El platinado la miraba incrédulo pero sabía que de un modo u otro ella tenía que decir lo que por tanto tiempo no escuchó de sus labios, pensaba que tal vez después de eso las cosas serían diferentes y entonces el error que años atrás había cometido podría sólo ser un mal recuerdo.

—Yo sé que huir de las circunstancias no ayuda en nada, lo sé porque he vivido cinco años con la misma sensación, al principio me dije a mi misma que me iría para no interferir en tu felicidad, para que tú no sintieras remordimientos, ¿pero sabes una cosa? todo eso era mentira, lo que yo no quería era verte feliz en brazos de otra mujer, no podía soportar la idea de perderte, en ese entonces mi pensamiento infantil me llevó lejos de mis amigos y de la única familia que tengo —el silencio se apoderó de ambos. —Así que ya no, ya es suficiente, ahora quiero poder sonreír, poder disfrutar, quiero volver a amar… quiero continuar mi vida sin tu recuerdo —los ojos de la rubia mostraban una clara sinceridad, pero la tristeza se había instalado en su rostro.

Yaten sintió un gran escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, no quería escuchar aquellas palabras, era demasiado para él, todo lo que había deseado por años y más intensamente desde que volvió a ver a Mina era poder tenerla entre sus brazos.

—Mina, escucha yo…

—No Yaten ya no quiero escuchar, quiero darle vuelta a este capítulo y continuar, al principio pensé que no podría hacerlo, pensé que en cuanto te tuviera cerca caería directamente en tus brazos, porque una pequeña parte del amor que sentía por ti aún estaba dentro de mi corazón, pero en este momento me doy cuenta de que no es amor, es verdad que te amé como a nada en el mundo… pero ya no, hoy ese amor se acabó"

Sin decir nada Yaten la abrazó, Mina trató de alejarse pero él se lo impidió, —Sólo un momento, déjame permanecer así un momento —la chica no hizo esfuerzo para escapar de los brazos que la sostenían, fue hasta el instante en el que la respiración cálida de Yaten se hizo cercana a la piel de su cuello que ella rompió el abrazo.

—Quizá cuando nos volvamos a ver, podamos sonreírnos y preguntarnos mutuamente como hemos estado, quizá podamos conversar y pasar buenos momentos y tal vez podamos despedirnos con un "hasta luego amigo que te vaya bien"… pero hoy no, hoy definitivamente no es ese día —la rubia se alejaba a tiempo que decía aquellas palabras. —Hasta ese entonces Yaten —Mina dio media vuelta y se alejó lentamente mientras una solitaria lágrima caía por su rosada mejilla.

Yaten contempló su espalda mientras se marchaba, las gotas saladas de sus ojos fluían igual que un rio, él realmente esperaba que las cosas terminaran de otra forma, pero como solía decir Taiki, a toda acción corresponde una reacción y a veces las decisiones que se toman en la vida terminan llevándote lejos de lo que esperas y sin dudar así había sido.

- . -

—Tu café se ha enfriado —dijo Artemis a la pelinegra frente a él.

—No importa —respondió Rei mientras miraba a la gente pasar.

—¿Qué hubieras hecho tú? ¿Si hubieras estado en mi lugar? —preguntó Rei sin mirar al chico albino.

—Si me hubieras preguntado tiempo atrás, hubiera dicho que lo mismo que tú, pero ahora sé que es mejor quedarse sin ambos… lo que yo hice fue alejarme de ellos, no interferir en su amor, porque la única manera de amar a una persona es dejándola ser feliz —respondió Artemis, aunque aquellas palabras parecían no ser la respuesta a lo que ella había preguntado, al escuchar la respuesta de Artemis la chica pelinegra regresó la mirada a su acompañante.

—¿lo que tú hiciste? —murmuró.

—Bueno creo que es hora de que me marche, la chica de allá —dijo señalando el establecimiento del otro lado de la calle— Me ha estado mirando desde hace un rato y a decir verdad es muy linda —dicho esto el chico se levantó de su asiento y caminó a la salida, —pero no te preocupes yo pago —gritó antes de alejarse completamente.

Rei sonrió de una manera en la que no lo había hecho durante mucho tiempo.

—Quedarte sin ambos eh, eso jamás lo había pensado —dijo para sí misma y después le dio un sorbo a su café frio.

**Dos semanas después**

Las cosas finalmente se había calmado, Mina había dejado de sentir ese enorme peso que parecía taladra su corazón, comenzó a sonreír y tomarle otro sentido a la vida, se había encontrado un par de veces con Yaten, había cruzado algunas palabras pero sólo cosas ocasionales. Por su parte Yaten parecía no tener un sentimiento claro, él siempre había sido una persona que de cualquier forma conseguía lo que se proponía, pero ahora las cosas no habían salido como se los había imaginado.

A pesar de todo lo acontecido la vida transcurría normal, las consecuencias de las decisiones que en el pasado habían sido tomadas se reflejaban en el día a día, porque todo siempre terminaba cediendo ante lo inevitable, Lita lo sabía, Rei lo sabía, Artemis lo sabía, Yaten lo sabía y Mina también lo sabía. Pero lo que nadie había pensado era que no todo siempre termina siendo malo y que la luz del sol siempre resplandece después de una tormenta.

- . -

—¿Qué vas a hacer Mina? —preguntó Serena a su amiga.

—Pues aún no sé, tengo un trabajo en Estado Unidos, además aún estoy en la escuela… lo más probable es que regrese allá —respondió.

—Serena, Estados Unidos no está muy lejos, podemos ir cuando queramos —dijo una sonriente Michiru.

—No te preocupes pequeña lo que decidas nosotros lo apoyaremos, lo sabes —comentó Haruka.

—Pues no sé… todo puede pasar, que tal si el día de hoy un príncipe azul llegue justo aquí y me lleve con él —respondió la rubia en una sonrisa.

—No lo creo Mina, el príncipe azul está muy ocupado, ya sabes, todas quieren un príncipe azul, mejor pídelo de otro color —dijo Serena.

Mina rio ante el comentario —Tienes razón.

—Bueno nosotros nos tenemos que ir, pero nos vemos en la cena —dijeron Haruka y Michiru.

—Si —respondió Mina mientras Haruka le revolvía el cabello.

—Yo también me voy, quedé en comer con Seiya —comentó la rubia de las coletas.

—¡Woo! ahora sí con todo Serena —dijo una Mina muy animada quien provocó un notorio sonrojo en su amiga.

En el momento que los tres chicos salían del establecimiento, un apuesto chico rubio de traje blanco entraba en el lugar.

—¿Un príncipe azul no eh? ¿Pero qué tal un blanco? —dijo Artemis.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Mina.

—Que digo que se me hace tarde para mi cita, conocí a una linda chica llamada luna que está loca por el heavy metal —dijo Artemis mientras se ponía de pie.

—Está bien casanova, te veo luego ¿No? —comentó la rubia con picardía.

—Puede ser —respondió el albino mientras giñaba un ojo, le dedicó una última sonrisa a su amiga y después se fue directo a la barra donde estaba Andrew para pedir una par de irlandeses para llevar.

- . -

El joven rubio que había entrado al lugar minutos atrás miró detenidamente la mesa donde se encontraba la rubia, después sin dudarlo se acercó hasta ella. —¿Perdone, es usted la señorita Minako Aino? —preguntó educadamente.

La aludida levantó su mirada —Sí soy yo.

El chico sonrió —Yo soy…

—Ace… Kaito —respondió Mina antes que él.

—Sí, así es.

Ambos se sonrieron.

—¿Puedo sentarme? —preguntó el rubio.

—Claro.

—Señorita Aino, déjeme felicitarla por su actuación en el concierto, aquel día por más que la busqué no la encontré y no pude hacerlo —dijo muy respetuosamente.

—Mina, por favor —comentó la rubia.

—Perdón —dijo el chico sin comprender.

—Llámame Mina y no me hables de usted —respondió.

Ambos rieron ante aquella situación.

- . -

Yaten había terminado una jornada más en el trabajo y como siempre lo que primero que hizo fue ir directo por una buena taza de café, al entra en el establecimiento ya acostumbrado una escena llamó su atención; la sonrisa que Mina compartía con un desconocido, no, con el chico atrevido del concierto; el platinado pasó a su lado sin que ellos notaran su presencia.

—¿Un expresso? —preguntó Andrew a su amigo.

—Sí —respondió Yaten seriamente y sin despegar la vista de la mesa donde estaban los dos rubios. —¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué si parece que es lo correcto, duele tanto? —murmuró Yaten.

—Porque a veces al amar a alguien es más que estar a su lado —respondió una voz masculina junto a él.

Yaten giró su rostro y se encontró con el joven albino que siempre estaba con Mina, los ojos verdes lo miraron intensamente, quizá esperando escuchar algo más.

—Duele porque se ama, porque se desea y por eso mismo se sabe que está bien, pero se debe recordar que no se puede cultivar nada en suelo estéril —Artemis sonrió al hombre que estaba a su lado, después tomó la pequeña bolsa que Andrew le extendió y se marchó.

- . -

—¿Sabes Mina? La primera vez que te vi me pereció que eras muy hermosa, pero tenías una expresión fría y triste, pero tal parece que algo bueno ha pasado que ahora te ves feliz… y más hermosa —dijo Sajito y la cara de Mina se tiñó de un pequeño carmesí. —Y cuando te escuché cantar me recordaste al cuanto del delfín que cantaba.

—¿El delfín que cantaba? —preguntó curiosa la rubia.

—Bueno se dice que había una vez un hermoso delfín al que le apasionaba cantar y por su hermosa voz era muy querido, muchas personas lo admiraba, sin embargo el delfín lloraba cuando estaba solo, porque el pedía con todas sus fuerzas un amigo especial —Mina escuchaba muy atentamente aquel relato—, hasta que un día cuando nadaba cerca de la playa escuchó una melodía de piano que llamó mucho su atención porque era muy hermosa, sin pensarlo se acercó hasta el lugar y ahí encontró a un solitario niño que tocaba el piano, el delfín y el niño tenían el mismo deseo y a causa de que parecían complementarse se volvieron buenos amigos, así que desde ese día pasaron el tiempo juntos, compartiendo sus melodías y su felicidad.

—Es un relato hermoso —exclamó Mina.

—Sí, yo también lo creo, además parece que tú tienes cierto parecido con el delfín… —comentó el rubio.

—¿Eso parece? —respondió Mina.

—Y yo me parezco al niño del piano ¿No crees? —por un momento el silencio se metió entre ambos. —¿Crees que deberíamos intentar compartir nuestras melodías? —preguntó repentinamente el chico de los ojos verdes azulados al tiempo que su rostro mostraba una hermosa y dulce sonrisa, Mina lo miró con ternura y correspondió con el mismo gesto obsequiándole otra sonrisa, quizá más hermosa que la primera.

- . -

Aquella tarde la nieve vistió las calles con una elegante alfombra blanca que parecía resplandecer en tonos azules y platas y a pesar de que al aire era frio, para muchas personas parecía crear una pequeña sensación cálida, un calor que nacía del pecho e inundaba todo su cuerpo; o tal vez aquel sentimiento se debía a que tenían la sensación de que el largo invierno por fin estaba terminando.

**Nota de la autora: Hola gente ^^de nuevo quiero daros las gracias por regresar a leer este fic, me han animado como no tienen idea, de verdad gracias y bueno ya no nos quedan más capítulos han sido puestas las cartas sobre la mesa y la cosas no han salido como ninguno de nuestros protagonistas lo esperaba, la verdad es que me gusta ser mala con Yaten porque siempre es Yaten el que es malo con Mina y como que ya le tocaba sufrir ¿no?, ahora sí se nos fue "decepción" pero ni modo todo lo que bien comienza bien tiene que terminar, de nuevo muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí y por haber compartido (de nuevo) conmigo esta historia. **

**Como siempre ya sabéis que os responderé los reviews por MP a las personas que tengáis cuenta en FF y para aquellos comentaristas sin nombre y para los que leen en las sombras mil gracias.**

**Espero vuestros comentarios sobre este final, así que no se detengan y cuéntenme como les ha parecido ¿vale?**

**Hazuki. **


End file.
